


Really Something

by saccharineflower



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aristocracy, Chivalry, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Palm Reading, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 30,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharineflower/pseuds/saccharineflower
Summary: Kyungsoo was told that he'll get his first kiss tonight, according to a soothsayer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually nervous about posting this and was considering proofreading but I might end up deleting the whole fic so... This is unbeta-ed but I'm hoping that it comes out pretty well? Let me know! Thank you! :)

 

The dark hallway screams black, the lamp spitting yellow light doesn't do much.

 

Tip toeing, he silently saunters deeper in the cave like hallway. He holds on the wall, not because he need to lean.

 

He's feeling every door, letting his hand lead him. He feels a protruding thing, hitting his waist lightly. His hand mindlessly caress the right side of his waist. Then he slips his hand from his waist to the wall beside him.

 

There, his hand got a hold onto something. A doorknob. That's the third doorknob now.

 

Meaning the next one is his actual intention.

 

He tiptoes again and purses his lips when the lamp shakes a bit when his hand shook from holding the thing for minutes.

 

He touches the wall again and proceeds on his tiptoeing.

 

Feeling another doorknob, he sighs and tries to calm his self. He puts the lamp down, a whimper almost came out of his tight lipped mouth because of the warm the lamp is emitting and he can feel it from his heels to his toes.

 

He balls his left hand into a loose wrist and raps it onto the door. No response.

 

He sighs again and knocks on the door again, a bit louder. He hears feet padding and the door opens, revealing a grinning Baekhyun.

 

Kyungsoo picks up the lamp and enters his twin's room.

 

"Put the lamp on the wooden box there," Baekhyun says pointing at a wooden box near the doorstep, looking like a food tray and Kyungsoo obeys.

 

Baekhyun flops on the bed and Kyungsoo jumps, too. He tries to stifle his giggles by covering his mouth with Baekhyun's fluffy blanket, almost hiding half of his face. His cheeks are still visible, heated and pinkish.

 

Baekhyun is no difference. Much worst than Kyungsoo because the other's stiffling a scream on his soft pillow. Baekhyun calms down after some moments and looks at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo too is looking, still covering his face.

 

Seconds passed and both males jump to hug each other, bouncing on top of the bed.

 

Baekhyun leans back first with a wide grin.

 

"Oh my god, we'll be 18 tomorrow, Soo," Baekhyun's not trying to stop his giggles now. Face turning red and Kyungsoo scoots closer to put a hand on his brother's mouth.

 

"Will you slow down? They might hear us," Kyungsoo warns sternly. But the furrow of his brows slowly disappears, being replaced with a smile full of teeth and thick lips and bunched up pink cheeks.

 

Both of them go into a giggle fit again before Kyungsoo flops down on the bed, lying on his back and Baekhyun follows.

 

Kyungsoo turns to his side excitedly and sees Baekhyun already doing the same at the same time he is. They both smile again, small sounds of laugh leaving their lips.

 

"What are you going to do tomorrow?" Kyungsoo asks. Baekhyun wiggles to get a comfortable position. 

 

"I don't think we're allowed to go outside tomorrow. There'll be a ball," Baekhyun replies.

 

Kyungsoo sighs and turns to his back. Baekhyun does the same.

 

"Do you think the Park's son will be here tomorrow?"

 

Kyungsoo looks at his brother sideways with  frown.

 

"I think so.. Why?" he asks. The other shrugs and picks on the blanket draped over their chests with his beautiful fingers. Kyungsoo has always admire and envy Baekhyun's hand.

 

"I want him to be here," Baekhyun says with a mixture of confidence and anxiety. It's so obvious, dripping and Kyungsoo furrows his brows genuinely this time.

 

"Are you telling me that you're nervous?" there's amusement and worry in his voice. But he's partly bewildered. Baekhyun has been the bolder and open between them two.

 

"Of course!" Baekhyun blurts obnoxiously. "I want to impress him," there's a flicker of frustration over his face that made Kyungsoo giggles.

 

Baekhyun looks at him in confusion and hits him playfully on arm when Kyungsoo didn't cease on making weird laugh noises. He calms down a bit after some seconds and scoots closer to Baekhyun to hug and confort the other.

 

"He'll like you," he reassures. "You're pretty," he whispers. He feels Baekhyun wriggling on his embrace to face him.

 

"What about you? Don't you like _the Kim_ 's callant?"

 

Kyungsoo shies away at Baekhyun's teasing voice. The other scoots closer to poke his stomach and Kyungsoo tries to shove Baekhyun's arms away only to laugh because it tickles. Baekhyun stops and lies on the bed again.

 

"But you do like the lad, right?" the other looks at him. Baekhyun's expecting an answer. But the scarlet shade flooding on Kyungsoo's already pink cheeks is more than an answer that makes the older twin laughs.

 

"You hobbledehoy," Baekhyun teases again, poking his cheek. Kyungsoo still stays silent though the finger poking is cheeks is a distraction to his facade and he crunches up his face.

 

"Maybe, he'll come tomorrow. Let's see,"

 

Kyungsoo is not hoping. He is not wishing for the Kim's to come. Their family might be rose and he might be living loftly and silk stocking, but not to the point that their family would hope the Kims to come.

 

The Kims came from the lineage of patricians. One of the reasons why Kyungsoo feels shy to even look at the silent, aloof galoot of the Kims he sees everytime he visits the village's largest libraby.

 

He snorts.

 

"He's too far away, Baek.." he whispers. He feels regretful. He feels regretful for feeling this down and kind of sad on the first hour of their eighteenth year.

 

Baekhyun yawns.

 

"Who knows," the other mutters, slur words dripping out of his mouth. Another yawn comes out of Baekhyun's mouth.

 

"I don't think so," Kyungsoo replies silently.

 

It's their steady breathing that answers his woebegoneness.

 

When he looks at Baekhyun, his brother's already sleeping prettily. Kyungsoo doesn't know how a person can sleep and still so beautiful. He doesn't know if he's as pretty like this when he's asleep. He shoves away the line of his loose complacent.

 

He considers to go out now and come to his own room upstairs, but the sleepiness succumbs him, lulling him.

 

Standing up to look for Baekhyun's steel platter, that he found just beside the wooden box, he opens the lamp. He doesn't bother to wince when he feels the holder went hot and puts the platter on top of the small fire. He puts the glass cage again when the fire wears off.

 

He then goes to bed, letting his body to fall by gravity and holds Baekhyun as he let sleep invades him.

 

\-----

 

"I have heard of the sneaking that happened last night," Jiwoo says, her voice is soft and not stern. But there's a tinge of power in her whole body.

 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo stand side by side. Baekhyun's feigning innocence while Kyungsoo bites his lower lip.

 

It's the day of their incipiency. Supposed to be the day where they will get the legitimacy of being full grown blokes.

 

Might as well forgive them, right?

 

"I don't get what is this talk about," Baekhyun says, his tone is full and flat confused. What a thespian.

 

Jiwoo raises an eyebrow at him, expecting for him to explain and defend his brother. But Kyungsoo just bites back a whimper when Jiwoo furrows her brows more.

 

"Kyungsoo?" she asks uncertainly.

 

Feeling a bile of something going on his throat from keeping a thing and lying, he steps forward and stands straight.

 

"It's me!" he chokes.

 

He hears Baekhyun sputters his own reasons, defending Kyungsoo.

 

"No, it's me! I went to his room! I apologize, mother," Baekhyun says while tugging at Kyungsoo's arm. The latters shrugs it off.

 

Kyungsoo walks to his mother hastily.

 

"It's me!" he insists, putting a hand on his chest to points at his self intensively.

 

Jiwoo sighs while holding onto her forehead.

 

"Okay," she says. "It's fine. I just thought someone sneak out of the house," she says sighing.

 

She leans closer to Kyungsoo to kiss his forehead.

 

"For being honest," she says with a fond smile. Kyungsoo smiles shyly and bows his head a bit.

 

She walks up to Baekhyun, hiding a laugh when she sees her son pouting and puts her delicate hands, very much like Baekhyun's, to her son's cheeks and kisses his forehead, too.

 

"For defending your brother," she says and pats Baekhyun's soft hair.

 

"Just don't do it again," she warns as she saunter towards the door.

 

She looks back to see her twins nodding.

 

"And don't go out. The ball will start short hours before dinner."

 

And she goes out of Kyungsoo's room.

 

The seconds that came is silent. It's Baekhyun who broke it after some moments.

 

"I need to shave my legs."

 

Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun in confusion, more confused when he sees him panicking.

 

"Why would you bother? You won't wear a skirt," he says while walking to his wooden dresser. Baekhyun didn't answer and Kyungsoo look at the other again in shock.

 

"Wait. Don't tell me you will?!" he sputters.

 

Baekhyun looks at him flatly, holding a sewing kit and walks to the low cusioned chair beside Kyungsoo's bed.

 

"I would love to. But I don't have the heart to tell the tailor," Baekhyun says. He sits on the chair, getting his self comfortable. He opens the kit and pulls out a rolled thread on a long steel.

 

Kyungsoo ponders at that. Because he feels the same. He once asked Soojung, a cousin, what does it feels like to wear such heavy, layers of cottons and silks.

 

He remembers, a couple of years ago, when he was so certain to ask the seamstress to weave a dress for him. But the insecurity and shyness came he ended up blurting in gibberish.

 

"I can't wait," Baekhyun mutters under his breath.

 

Kyungsoo casts a look to his brother, to see Baekhyun tying the both ends of the thread. Baekhyun holds the thread inside with both of his hands, making a rectangular-like shape as he tries to see if the tie is strong and tight enough. He then rolls the thread at the middle, making an infinity-like shape.

 

Kyungsoo watches in fascination as Baekhyun puts the thread on his left leg, snapping his fingers open as the middle of the thread curls to the faint, thin and short hairs on Baekhyun's legs.

 

Kyungsoo winces and looks up to see the other's face. Baekhyun's face is void of expression. Just a frown and he's sure it's not because of the threading. It's might be the weird angle of his body to reach his legs and do the threading properly.

 

"Doesn't it hurts?" he asks and winces again when the skin stretches before letting go, snapping as a very small dot of red comes out. Baekhyun shrugs.

 

"I'm used to it," the other replies. Baekhyun then goes to the inside part of his leg and starts the threading again. "Lucky you. Your skin's smooth as silk," the other says again with a fake sneer.

 

Kyungsoo scoffs and pulls out a robe and towels.

 

"I'll go take a bath first," he informs. Baekhyun hums without looking.

 

Kyungsoo saunters towards the bathroom and opens the door. He looks at Baekhyun again and calls him.

 

"What?" the other says, irritation clear in his face from being interrupted once again.

 

"I'll get the blue one. Since I'll be finished first," he says with a smile and closes the door.

 

Baekhyun's face morphs into confusion until realisation hits him.

 

He groans and just proceeds to do what he left.

 

\-----

 

Kyungsoo did get the blue attire first, and he couldn't get any happier.

 

That is, until Baekhyun asked his mother if he can try the silk attire and ended up begging to both of them if he can wear the said attire, instead.

 

Kyungsoo refused. But the other gave him a pout and tells him he can have his share of cake later. 

 

He sighs, lips pursing as they go downstairs, looking at Baekhyun's clothes longingly. He's left with deep green silk clothes.

 

It's not bad, though. It makes his skintone more visible. He looks paler than he already is.

 

The dark trouser hugs his body just right and the deep green silk looks good on his skin. On top of that is the pearls fastening the cloth, a bit indent to the right side, in which Baekhyun envies because the blue ones button line is in the middle.

 

Maybe, he can thank his brother that he picked the blue one.

 

His hair is left in its normal form. Deep black and soft, not styled unlike Baekhyun's.

 

The moment they enter the hall, guests greet them and he shies away. He's still not used to be in gatherings and celebrations while Baekhyun enjoys it. The other can easily be freinds with the guests at any age while he opts to tastes what the buffet can offer.

 

They came to their respective table and a sommelier comes to them.

 

"I want some wine," Baekhyun beams at the man who give the other a stunned look.

 

"What?" Baekhyun asks sternly. Kyungsoo hides his snickers by eating a portion of souffle he got fond of just at first taste.

 

"My apologies, sire. But-" the server got cut on from whatever he's going to say when a man in fine dress comes to them.

 

Kyungsoo timidly puts the spoon down and purses his lips.

 

"Is everything okay?" the man says and sits besides Baekhyun. The latter scoots closer to the man and Kyungsoo sighs.

 

"N-no, sire. Then, here's the wine for you," the server says, embarrassed, and serves Baekhyun a glass with deep red liquid. The server bows and walks away to serve the guests.

 

He casts a look at Baekhyun and sees the latter inspecting the glass. He would tease the other if their father's not there.

 

"How do you drink this?" Baekhyun asks in confusion and Sangwoo barks a laugh. The elder takes the glass and and both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo watch in awe, like their father's doing some magic.

 

It's exciting, per se. They never had wine before. It would be the first time. And Kyungsoo's a bit afraid. He doesn't know why but he just thinks drinking alcoholic beverage is not for him.

 

Sangwoo holds the glass where the bulb and stem meets and swirls it a bit.

 

"It's more tasty if not too cold. You should drink it now."

 

Baekhyun takes the glass when it's hands to him and contemplates.

 

"Take a sip," Sangwoo says with reassuring smile. Baekhyun shrugs and takes a sip.

 

Kyungsoo watches, his breath hitching. What if Baekhyun won't like it? What if Baekhyun gets drunk like right now? No way! The party hasn't start yet!

 

Baekhyun's face crunches up and whines. He hugs Kyungsoo who looks at their father confusedly.

 

Sangwoo laughs and pats Baekhyun's hair.

 

"I'll go get you both something sweet."

 

Their father stands up and Kyungsoo puts his attention to his brother who still hugs him.

 

"Are you drunk?" he asks in hesitation.

 

Baekhyun rises up from coddling Kyungsoo's lap and shakes his head.

 

"It doesn't taste good. Don't try it," Baekhyun says and combs Kyungsoo's soft hair with his fingers. Kyungsoo sighs.

 

Sangwoo came back with a platter of fruits and chocolate sauce. And a plate of lava cake.

 

"Here, for my poor boy," he says slyly and puts the plate of fruits in front of baekhyun. "And for my shy cotton here," he says and put down the plate of lava cake in front of Kyungsoo.

 

Kyungsoo looks up at his father and recites a polite 'thank you', feeling a bit shy for getting pampered by his father on front of dozens of guests.

 

"I want you both to enjoy this evening," Sangwoo tells and he stands up again, patting his black and red attire, looking like ready to go and give them space. "It's for both of you."

 

Baekhyun beams and Kyungsoo bits his lower lip in anxiety.

 

"Is the Parks here?"

 

Sangwoo laughs and pats Baekhyun's hair.

 

"Yes. So behave."

 

Kyungsoo laughs at that while Baekhyun scoffs and crosses his arms.

 

"So they're here but I haven't seen that boy," Baekhyun mutters. They both stand up and looks at the crowd. But no sign of Parks.

 

A deep voice greets them.

 

"It must be the Doh's," the deep voice says.

 

They both look back and Baekhyun visible stiffens at what they see.

 

There, the Parks and their sons standing with two boxes in their hands.

 

"Happy birthday to the both of you," Park Jinsung says, his voice cheery despite of it being deep.

 

"We're so happy to be here," Park Hyeri greets and hands them the gifts. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo both show their gratitude with bows and greetings. A servant came to them to get the gifts, excusing after.

 

Kyungsoo then noticed that Park Chanyeol is not alone.

 

"By the way, these are my boys," Mrs. Park says. The taller one purses his lips while the younger one smiles, stiffling a laugh obviously.

 

"This is Chanyeol," Mrs. Park points a hand at the taller one. Baekhyun bounces on the ball of his feet and Kyungsoo pinches his back slightly. "And this is Jihoon."

 

The younger looks nothing like the Parks at first glance but the resemblance is there. Kyungsoo reminds him of a prince. He wonders if this kid still bath in milk and flowers.

 

"Is it okay if we leave these boys to both of you? Might as well get to know each others, right?" Mrs. Park says and the celebrants nod their head enthusiastically, in Baekhyun's part.

 

No one talks. And it's awkward.

 

The younger Park doesn't mind though, it seems. He looks calm while Baekhyun keeps on stealing glances at the taller one.

 

It seems like the atmosphere drives Chanyeol insane for he looks at Baekhyun and Kyungsoo curiously. He shies away. Opts to look at the pairs dancing at the hall.

 

Chanyeol clears his throat.

 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo both look at the tall male and in astonishment, too. Because Chanyeol raises his hand lay it in front of Baekhyun.

 

"May I?" the taller asks. He's bowing a bit to Baekhyun's leverage.

 

Kyungsoo hits Baekhyun's back with his elbow lightly.

 

"Yeah!" Baekhyun squeaks and look back at him, sending him a sly smile. So far from the squeak he lets out a second ago.

 

 He follows the pair with his eyes, smiling to himself because it's obvious that Baekhyun's gonna have the time of his life tonight, if the Park lad will continue to woo his twin, that is.

 

He casts a look at the other Park and there's really something with this kid. Like there's a presence surrounds him. Like an invisible pull.

 

Kyungsoo clears his throat and smiles when the younger Park looks at him.

 

"Hello," he says. He tries. His fingers fidget under the table. He doesn't really like talking. More if he doesn't know the person. But he also doesn't want to cause misunderstandings.

 

Baekhyun is dancing with the handsome, tall and older Park sibling but Kyungsoo takes notice how some of the guests send them looks he can't quite decipher.

 

"Hi," Jihoon greets with a bow. Kyungsoo doesn't know but find himself enticed. He can't say he harbors a liking to this kid. But there's really an atmosphere surrounding the kid.

 

"How old are you?" he asks. And he finds himself embarrassed. What kind of question? The other might think he really sees the other Park a kid, when in all honesty he thinks he's like those character from the books he reads.

 

"I'm sixteen," the other says with a smile. And there's that feeling again. Why does it feels like the younger knows what is inside his mind? Why does his smile looks so enchanting, so lovely but Kyungsoo finds himself terrified.

 

It doesn't help that the younger seems to notice because he smiles wider and tightens his lips again, just like earlier, looking like stopping a laugh to burst out.

 

"I'm sorry. Am I scaring you?" Jihoon asks and a hint of worry is there but the amusement is clearer. How could a younger lad makes him feel scared and enchanted at the same time?

 

 

"No.." Kyungsoo mutters. "You're just.. I can't explain.." and really. He can't explain.

 

Jihoon then smiles again, this time fond and a bit reassuring. The younger lifts a hand, as if asking for a dance. Just then he notices that the younger's hand is clad in laced gloves. Is he really a prince or what?

 

He was about to give his hand when someone holds Jihoon's wrist and he looks up to see Chanyeol with a panicking look. Baekhyun's looking at them in confusion.

 

Kyungsoo noticed someone beside Baekhyun and he stands up, his smile so wide and he almost run.

 

"Minseok hyung!" he screeches, not bothered that guests around them are looking in amusement.

 

Minseok laughs and raises Kyungsoo in the air like a kid.

 

"How's my favorite brother doing?" Minseok asks. Kyungsoo ignores Baekhyun's scoff and hugs his older brother again.

 

"I miss you!" ge declares. It's not been three days since Minseok went gone to visit a friend.

 

"I invited my friend and his family. Is it okay?" the elder asks while hugging Kyungsoo on waist and they walk closer to where Baekhyun and Chanyeol are sitting. Jihoon is nowhere to be seen. It sends a curiosity inside Kyungsoo but he let himself ignore it.

 

Minseok chats with Chanyeol, finding the taller amusing and friendly. Also, the fact that they both taking a like at fencing. Baekhyun sends him a smile, again.

 

Kyungsoo's busy tasting the mignon, fork poking the tender meat when a hand invades his vision.

 

He looks up to see that it's Chanyeol.

 

"Can I have a dance?" the taller asks. Kyungsoo casts a glance at Baekhyun who just shrug and motions with his chin to give in onto Chanyeol's request.

 

So Kyungsoo did.

 

The taller walks him at the center of the hall, getting greetings on their way, and puts a hand onto his waist.

 

"Was Jihoon bothering you?" Chanyeol asks anf Kyungsoo finds out it must be the reason why the Park asked him for a dance. "I want to apologize if he inconveniences you."

 

There's sincerity in his voice but it also sounds like automatic. As if he's so used to tell this line and Kyungsoo's not first.

 

"He didn't. He was polite," he clears. The other sighs, leaning back to twirl Kyungsoo around as the melody turns rapidly and comes to slow tempo again. "Is there a problem?"

 

Chanyeol looks away but looks at him again after a second.

 

"He can read future," Chanyeol states. It took Kyungsoo seconds before the words register onto his mind.

 

He abruptly stops from moving and so does Chanyeol.

 

"He wears gloves to avoid skin contact," the taller says. And that explains the laced gloves.

 

Kyungsoo's brows furrowed. He contemplates a bit before opening his mouth.

 

"Can I see your brother?" he asks.

 

Chanyeol sends him a surprised look, but nods anyway.

 

\-----

 

Kyungsoo sees Jihoon talking to Soojung at a far corner of the hall. No people around them, seems like they all busy themselves to dance and chat.

 

His lets his appearance be known by 'accidentally' hits one of the chair with his toe. The two look at him and he sends a meek smile.

 

"Kyungsoo!" Soojung beckons him to come and he does, sitting across the youngest. Jihoon sends him a smile.

 

"Why are you not dancing?" he asks Soojung and glances at Jihoon to acknowledge the younger.

 

"I should but I'm kinda full," Soojung reasons.

 

"Who told you to eat this lot?" Kyungsoo asks in disbelief when he sees a plate with four souffle cups and a plate of unfinished pasta and skinned chicken.

 

Soojung shrugs and yawns. Her poise's nowhere, forgotten.

 

"There's ginger ale, right?" she asks and stands up. Kyungsoo points at the buffet across the hall and Soojung whines but starts to walk.

 

"You want to talk to me."

 

Kyungsoo looks at Jihoon, gawking from his words. But the other is smiling, his feature is soft.

 

"Can I?" Kyungsoo asks hesitantly. Jihoon shrugs but smiles.

 

"It's a one time thing," the younger starts.

 

Kyungsoo frowns. 

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Once I see your palm, I'll only see one thing from the future. And I won't be able to read your palm again for the next year or so," the younger states. Kyungsoo purses his lips.

 

"What kind of vision you sees? I mean, is it sad? Or happiness?"

 

Jihoon's eyes flickers between him and the table before he looks at him straight in the eye.

 

"Either. But one thing for sure is it will have a big impact to your life."

 

Kyungsoo's right eyebrow lifts at that. Sounds so superficial.

 

"Really?" he says with a hint of doubt.

 

Jihoon laughs shortly.

 

"Majority of the guests here had their hands read."

 

And Kyungsoo hesitates again. But he has nothing to lose, right?

 

"Okay," he states.

 

Jihoon smiles again, one corner a bit curve downward but he's smiling. It looks like a mirth, sly smile but Kyungsoo doesn't know.

 

He puts his hand on top of the table. His breath hitches a bit but he wills himself to calm when Jihoon discards the glove of his right hand.

 

The younger's skin is warm, warm and comforting. Jihoon scoots his face closer at the hand. His point finger following the lines on the soft palm. It tickles. But Kyungsoo ignores it.

 

"So.." he utters. Jihoon look at him briefly in his eyelashes before his eyes are back to Kyungsoo's palm.

 

The younger discards the other glove and he's touching Kyungsoo's hand with both hands now.

 

Kyungsoo couldn't take it and he feels like puking from the anxiety so he looks away which he regrets. Some eyes are on them and some are even tilting their body their place. Jihoon must be popular with this.

 

"You'll get your first kiss tonight."

 

Kyungsoo's head whips back.

 

" _What_?"

 

Jihoon chuckles and let go of his hand.

 

"You'll get your first kiss tonight," the younger repeats as he puts the gloves back.

 

"Are you insinuating that I've never been kissed before?" he retorts.

 

Jihoon sends him a sly smile. "Have you?"

 

Kyungsoo purses his lips and puts his hand back. The moment his hand is now at the comfort under the table, he let his fingers fidget and tremble from anxiety and anticipation.

 

"Who is it?" he asks. Jihoon stops forking at the pound cake to look at him.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

Jihoon smiles again, that smile that terrifies and irritates him but also makes him more curious.

 

"Who is the person I'm gonna kiss tonight?" he asks.

 

Jihoon looks down at his plate and forks a paprika to smell it first before putting it inside his mouth.

 

"I can't tell. It will ruin the vision."

 

Kyungsoo doesn't know how it could ruin the vision. He means, vision is vision. It will happen anyways. But he didn't argue anymore and just sit there while waiting for the information to sink in.

 

He's going to kiss someone tonight.

 

Kiss someone tonight.

 

It means.. Tonight.

 

Kyungsoo hits his knees under the table when panic hits him. He stands up and bows at Jihoon without any word and walks back to where Baekhyun is.

 

He sees his brother talking to people he can't remember, or he just doesn't know who they are. Chanyeol seems like going a little too well with the guests.

 

"Oh! Kyungsoo! There you are," Minseok announces and Kyungsoo smiles bashfully. The elder's cheeks are tinted and Kyungsoo can see that Minseok is enjoying the wine as much as Baekhyun loath is.

 

Kyungsoo's busy looking at the surrounding, a bit surprise that the music got louder now and the hall is still packing. He doesn't see the pairs of eyes looking at him.

 

"Kyungsoo," Minseok slurs again and touches his elbow so Kyungsoo looks at the other to humor the elder.

 

"I'll introduce you to my friend and his brothers," the elder says enthusiastically. He takes a glance at Baekhyun who's giving him a look and a teasing smile. He frowns but he looks back at Minseok again.

 

"This is Jongdae," Minseok points at the man who smiles and greets him a happy birthday. He smiles, too and says his thanks for the umpteenth time that night.

 

"This is Junmyeon, his older brother and.." Minseok stopped talkng and wonders at the surrounding. Kyungsoo looks at him but he looks away immediately to shake Junmyeon's hand.

 

"Where's your little brother?" Minseok half shouts to Jongdae's ear and the latter frowns.

 

"Maybe, he's just-"

 

"Oh! He's here," Junmyeon says while smiling and looking at Kyungsoo's back.

 

Kyungsoo's about to look back but Minseok hugs him sideways which he scoffs but smiles about. He doesn't notice that the youngest of three siblings takes a sit now across him.

 

"Anyway, Kyungsoo. This is Jongin," Minseok states while pointing a hand across them. But Kyungsoo remains looking at Minseok's face beside him, frowning.

 

"Who?" 

 

"Jongin. Kim Jongin. Jongdae and Junmyeon's youngest brother," Minseok repeats and this time, Kyungsoo did look.

 

"Hi," the younger says in a curt way, raising his hand in a motionless wave and let the gravity to pulls it down, the familiar timid smile greets him.

 

Junmyeon slaps his brother's hand from the disrespect and Kyungsoo wants to tell the other that the disrespect is very much welcome. But he opt to smile and bows his head.

 

"Have you dance?" Minseok asks after a sip of liquor. Kyungsoo's face crunches up from the distaste and peals off his brother's arm around him.

 

"Let me go. You'll make me smell like old grapes," he whines but Minseok hugs him tighter while swaying their bodies. Kyungsoo's cheeks reddens by embarrassment. Why does his brother have to do this? Why now? Why in front of the Kims?

 

Minseok did let him go and Kyungsoo stands up, bows at the guests and walks away in a hurry to hide. He didn't even glance at Jongin, scared to see the  other's reaction.

 

He found Baekhyun at the chocolate fountain, Chanyeol hots in his back like a glue while Baekhyun munches on some chocolate covered fruit and the taller holding the bowl of fruits. Baekhyun really is enjoying this celebration while Kyungsoo doesn't know what to feel.

 

He slaps Baekhyun's arm, making the older almost choke on the strawberry he's just about to put inside his mouth.

 

"You almost killed me!" Baekhyun screeches while Chanyeol laughs. Kyungsoo stomps his right foot at the marble floor and immediately stops. It's not good to throw a fit right now.

 

"He's here!" he hisses at the other. Baekhyun's face morphs into confusion before a grin invades his face.

 

"What did Jongin tell you?"

 

Kyungsoo covers his face with both of his falm while backing away from his brother. He walks away, away from the crowd and watches his way and steps through the space between his fingers.

 

He thinks he sees his mother and father talking with the Kim's parents and it just make him cowers in embarrassment.

 

He needs to go away. He needs to hide. He can feel his face heating up just from the memory of Jongin's prominet jaw and the remnant of his redolence.

 

A hand clasps onto his left shoulder that made Kyungsoo to jolt up, turning around with a swat on the unknown hand.

 

He goes stills, breath hitching at Jongin's unreadable expression.

 

"Do you want to get out of here?"

 

Kyungsoo's frozen then with his leathered feet flat on the floor. The other's face is still impassive, not giving any hint of anything. Even his voice sounds like automated. Barkers at the village market sounds more animated than him.

 

Kyungsoo's not sure how to react to that. But he nods, anyway. A tint of rose acting up on his cheeks and he needs to turn around again, hoping the other didn't see his face.

 

A hand reaches up to his waist, dainty and almost like a feather but still startles him. He looks back, eyes wide and Jongin's near, so near and looking at him expectantly.

 

"You can't expect me to have known the mansion," Jongin says. His face still not giving any expression despite being near face to someone as equally to strangers.

 

Kyungsoo stumbles on his feet when he took a step back, clearing his throat and tilting his face to set his eyes on the egress way.

 

He looks at Jongin but shies away immediately.

 

"This way," he mutters. He's a bit insecure of his voice. If the other might find it a little bit deeper. Kyungsoo tends to switch his voice unconsciously. Sometimes, it's deep and sometimes, just like Baekhyun's but he's not annoying. He's thankful for that.

 

They passes at the main hallway and turns at  to right corner, the intersection of the mansion clear in Kyungsoo's mind. He looks at the hall, the ceiling and feels a bit conscious of what will Jongin think, what Jongin actually thinks of the interior of the place. He know his family has one of the best mansions in the bourg, keeping the brownish gray color of their stone manse. The patterns and fat curves of the pillar stones the architecture managed to fit in. Some aristocrat have voice out the amazing interior of their house, even comparing to some magnates' tons of gold worthy mansions.

 

He looks sideways and finds it useless because he can't see the other. Jongin's hot on his heels.

 

"Why do you want to ditch the party?" he found himself saying as they turn to left. Kyungsoo just realized where are they going to, where his feet his leading him, where is he leading Jongin.

 

He sighs and stops in his track to turn around just in time for Jongin to turn the corner. This made them face to face at the corner, the moon providing a bit of light aside from the dim but bright light of the hallways.

 

Jongin shrugs and walks passed him to saunter ahead where the end of the hallway is a balcony. Kyungsoo frowns but follows the other.

 

Jongin's leaning on his hip sideways, watching the twin fountain spurting water up high and Kyungsoo look at the same way, albeit awkwardly. He's staring at the fountain, too, and wonders why he never give any ounce of attention to it. He wonders how come a stone can give a water such curves and certain ways to fall.

 

"I could ask you the same thing," Jongin's voice fills the calm and cool air of the night.

 

Kyungsoo's head whips back to Jongin and sees him still staring at the fountain.

 

"I don't know. It doesn't feel like my birthday celebration, somehow," he says while looking down on his fiddling fingers. Seconds later when realisation hits him that he's talking, opening, to not some just guy but to Kim Jongin. The ever so aloof, mysterious galoot Kim Jongin.

 

"Really?" the tone is void of emotion, just like his previous words. Kyungsoo frowns. It seems like what Jongin's face gives is a legit reflection. He'll say he's a bit crude, too.

 

"I was excited last night," he mutters, shrugging. "But now, I just feel like sleeping."

 

"Sleep then," Jongin says flatly.

 

Kyungsoo couldn't believe his ears, gawking at the taller. Is he really this... flat? Nonchalant? Insouciant?

 

"Your.."

 

Jongin looks down at him, face still impassive but seems like he's waiting for the next words.

 

"Your _mouth_ is something," Kyungsoo says. He tries to not let the disappointment drip. He likes this guy from afar and maybe it should've stayed that way.

 

Jongin's right eyebrow raises at that. It takes seconds beforet the words registers and Kyungsoo sputters with his next words.

 

"I mean, your _words_! Your mouth says weird words! Not weird but you sounds a bit rude," he winces when he ends his blabbering and shuts his eyes. He just told Jongin he's rude.

 

He tries to save himself from trying to opening his mouth again, maybe to get back his words and apologize but he found nothing and looks behind Jongin to not get a look of the other's face.

 

Oh, how much he want to jog pass Jongin to get through that stair attached at the side of the balcony railings leading to the garden downstairs.

 

A _snort_  reaches his hearing that makes him look at the other so fast, he can feel the side of his neck hurts. A throbbing pain lining at the side, like snapping a vein to two.

 

He sees Kim Jongin still looking at fountain, he's not sure anymore, but his lips has this quirk. Like a smirk. Or a suppressed smile. Or grin. He's not sure. The only thing he's so sure of is Jongin laughed at him.

 

His brows furroed more while staring at the other accusingly. His admiration for the other's long gone now and he feels kind of refreshed, like seeing a new side of this guy.

 

Jongin chuckles some more before looking at him, his eyes turning a bit crescent. Kyungsoo found himself enticed, mesmerized by the dimple on the cheek. On the cheek. He knows its not uncommon. But he doesn't know its possible to have a long dimple, not just like a poked skin type of dimple.

 

"My apology," Jongin says while putting a semi curled fingers on his lips, covering his smile. "No one has ever talk of me in negative way before." 

 

The smile is still there the moment Jongin puts down his hand, looking straight to him now. Kyungsoo's looking, too. He knows himself he's staring, too. He just can't stop thinking how come Jongin's cheekbones come so prominent and his jaw looking so defined. As far as Kyungsoo thinks, he always thought those kind of features only fit to some men in western side with hint of beard.

 

But how Jongin manages to look this good, statuesque and flamboyant. How he manages to look this good, with wide and flat cheeks, prominent jaw with his soft tuscuny toned skin.

 

"It's fine," Kyungsoo found his voice says, a little airy, breathy. "My apologies, too. For calling you rude."

 

"Don't be," Jongin replies quickly. "It feels refreshing," other says. Sounding like admitting something.

 

Kyungsoo doesn't find anything to say. To reply. So he just stare at the other, his eyes focusing on the soft neck and to the wide chest, it reminds him of the checkerboard he uses to play with Minseok and Baekhyun. The attire looks too opulent and sumptuous. Dark black with some gold ebroideries and dark blue stones that are not too shiny, that Kyungsoo thinks are more expensive than diamonds if they look this simple but extravagant.

 

"They're sapphires," Jongin says, and Kyungsoo looks up to what he expects is a good level to see Jongin but not. It seems like he scoot a little bit closer, then.

 

Jongin leans back a bit, a gentle and calm expression in his face. Kyungsoo clears his throat and shies away. Another chuckle comes onto his hearing again that prompts him to look back again.

 

"What?" he spats. Kyungsoo wonders how many times had he offend the other already. Atleast, he hasn't snapped.

 

"It just reminds me how you stare at me," Jongin says, smiling.

 

Kyungsoo's confused, puzzled even though his heart does some somersault at those words. What do they even mean?

 

"What do you mean?" he pesters. His voice a bit pitched with slight panic and it seems like it reflects on his face because Jongin goes onto a chuckle fit again.

 

"At the library," Jongin replies with a knowing smile.

 

Kyungsoo's pulse beats faster, his chest feels like its thickening and his chest up to his neck feels like warming up so fast. He grips on the stone parapet, not caring if his teeth trimmed nails are gripping the soft but hard stone.

 

"I don't get you," he retorts. "I don't know what you're talking about."

 

He's thankful he's still sane enough to not stutter. But he can feel the walls crumbling when Jongin tilts his head to the side, a simple but mocking smile sending towards him.

 

"But _I do_ ," Jongin replies with a shrugs. A breeze comes, making Kyungsoo's soft hair strands fly and settles again in disarray. "I do know what I'm talking about."

 

Jongin takes a step forward where Kyungsoo takes a step back, his waist digging onto the parapet. The taller didn't lean, just closer now but still making his heart feels like boasting. He should've not eat those chocolates.

 

"Your gaze," Jongin says, clear but almost soft as the wind. "Just same to those glances you give me whenever I visit the archive."

 

Jongin's eyes are not wavering, his face not close but still piercing. It's not intimidating. It's not scrutinizing. His eyes.. They're staring. Looking through Kyungsoo.

 

"You're wrong if you're implying that I admire you," Kyungsoo sputters in panic and tries to back away but the other side of the parapet comes in contact to his back, not digging.

 

Jongin's a good three steps away and chuckling, his eyes crinkling and in full crescent now when he settles on a smile.

 

"You always stare at me. It's fascinating," Jongin admits. "Is it because I look good in tunic that one summer?" he teases.

 

Kyungsoo blushes, remembers the image of the Kims, especially Jongin, wearing tunics to greet the visitors from another land one summer ago. He remembers the glint of broze skin and a gold cuff on Jongin's left arm.

 

"S-stop! It's not true. You're just putting things onto your own perspective and giving them different meaning," Kyungsoo still denies, can't accept he's caught, cornered, and suddenly it feels like not any close to a birthday celebration anymore.

 

Jongin crosses his arms and leans on the rampart of the balcony, eyes still on Kyungsoo.

 

"Well, perhaps, it's because of my glasses while visiting the library at the village? Or because of how good the scholar regalia looks good on me?" the taller still teases, and Kyungsoo's more than certain that Jongin _knows_.

 

Jongin knows the looks, glances and ogling that Kyungsoo's been doing for the past three springs.

 

"I don't harbor any admiration for you," he argues weakly. He can feel his hands trembling beside his silk suit, though they stopped fidgeting now, he still feel nervous about everything. About this. With Jongin reading through his denials.

 

The other straightens his posture, disentangling his crossed arms and putting his hands on his slack's pockets. Jongin takes a step forward, upper body leaning, face getting closer to Kyungsoo's surprised one.

 

"It must be because I don't talk too much," he muses. "But either way, you're still staring."

 

Jongin leans back. "It's interesting. Alluring? Astonishing?" Jongin says, almost under his breath.

 

"It's.. _something_."

 

A faint voice coming from the inside calls for Kyungsoo's name. By the sound of muffled voice, the sentries are not near but not far away.

 

He gulps and sees Jongin looking behind his back, presumably at the stairs that is attached at the other side of parapet.

 

"Where does that stair leads?" Jongin asks. Jongin looks at him and he's smiling. Grinning. But it's not mocking. It's almost a mixture of fond and playful, if Kyungsoo dares to say.

 

"The gazebo," he answers.

 

He's beyond unprepared when Jongin takes his left hand and flees to the stair, taking him along and Kyungsoo's too surprised to comprehend what's happening.

 

The stair is not totally high, tower like. But high enough it has thirty steps or more to ground.

 

By the time they step down to the ground, Jongin looks around a bit to look for the gazebo that Kyungsoo's talking about. He's about to doubt the other because any pavilion's nowhere to be seen, but then something catches his eyes.

 

He tugs Kyungsoo while walking hurriedly to the old, vined gazebo near at the side of the house, almost hidden. The roof's hardly recognizable, green leaves and weaves of vines clothing the cover and lots of vines are even hanging like a canopy, Jongin has to move some of themm to make a space to enter.

 

He places Kyungsoo on one of the posts, draping back the vines as the guards shout Kyungsoo's name at the balcony. The lights from the party and from the house walls, and the moon are enough to give lights inside the pavilion. Jongin draws closer while looking outside through the spaces of hanging vines, trapping him.

 

Kyungsoo can't breathe. If it's from the space, or Jongin's body near him, or from the taller's perfume, or from the fact that Jongin's not only holding his hand but also both of his arms now; he doesn't know.

 

Minutes passed and Jongin's still not letting him go, even putting a finger on his lips to shut him up. The taller sighs in relief when there's no sound of Kyungsoo's name being screamed anymore.

 

Jongin looks down at him, the lines of light in Jongin's face looks so ethereal. He comes closer and Kyungsoo can't hear anything now. He can only feel the fast pace of his heartbeat, his anticipation climbing up the roof.

 

"Kyungsoo," Jongin whispers. "Happy birthday."

 

He doesn't have the time to breathe as Jongin comes nearer, and suddenly a pair of soft lips are on his. It's just pressing so light but the air and Kyungsoo's mind stopped working altogether.

 

Kyungsoo clenches his fists but not his eyes. He can't even close his eyes, they're just looking at the blurred, dark image he can't quite decipher.

 

Jongin presses his lips more and Kyungsoo shuts his eyes close. The hand on his left hand and right forearm feel so warm and securing.

 

Jongin leans back after some seconds, a loud exhale escaping from his body. Kyungsoo opens his eyes and a smiling Jongin greets him.

 

"What.." he says under his breath. The words got caught up to his throat, making him gulp audibly and air attacks him, making him gasp softly multiple times.

 

"It's a gift," Jongin says. "You can reciprocate in two days," the other says.

 

Kyungsoo looks at Jongin in confusion. But the taller leans back, steps back with a blinding smile visible even from the poor lighting inside the pavilion. Jongin's out of the gazebo in seconds, padding of his leather shoes are a bit same with the beat of his heart. He raise his left hand and feels his lips with his fingers. He can still feel the tingly feeling of Jongin's plump lips on his.

 

A shaky smile graces Kyungsoo's lips. His palms come up to cover both of his cheeks, feeling them heating up.

 

He was just hoping for Jongin to attend the celebration but he bargained more than that.

 

\-----

 

Kyungsoo pokes the broccoli with the rose gold fork, dipping the green cauliflower to the cream cheese mixture. Baekhyun's silently eyeing him sideways, stabbing his parmigiano reggiano cubes.

 

A maid walks in and put a tray of grilled cheese breads and sweetened pancetta.

 

Sangwoo puts a piece on Minseok's plate who just sit beside him, yawning and shaking the tinge of wine from last night by eating the cheese cubes.

 

"Where were you last night?" Minseok asks mindlessly while taking some italian sausage sauce to put on his bread.

 

Kyungsoo's head shoots up to look at his older brother, his eyes wide in panic. Good thing Minseok's busy to spread the sauce and his parents happen to focus on their food. He has time to compose himself before three pairs of eyes land to him expectantly.

 

"Uh.. I went to my balcony," he reasons. He forks turkey shreds to put inside his mouth. He doesn't really want to talk about it. Remembering what happened last night makes him want to yodel and maybe spend an entire day to roll on his bed. He can already feel the blush on his chest up to his neck.

 

"Really?" Jiwoo asks, her tone's a bit doubtful. Kyungsoo presses his lips together and nods.

 

"The sentries said you're not there though," she replies, head straight up but her eyes are down on the plate.

 

Baekhyun snickers and Kyungsoo bumps the side of his left knee to Baekhyun's right one. He squirms on his seat.

 

"I went to gazebo," he whispers and puts a cherry tomato inside his mouth. Minseok eyes him briefly, a frown on his brows because Kyungsoo doesn't really like cherry tomatoes, or tomatoes in general.

 

"Is that so? Are you not happy? You don't seem to enjoy last night," Sangwoo says and put fown the utensils to look at Kyungsoo in concern. Jiwoo stops eating to to stare at his son but not so worried. As if he knew Kyungsoo sneaked out of his own celebration.

 

Kyungsoo feels guilty, somehow. He was worrying his parents for no serious reason. He shakes his head and offers a smile.

 

"I enjoyed last night," he says with a smile, small but geniune.

 

"Chanyeol's brother asked about you, though," Baekhyun muses out suddenly, cutting thin strips of cabbage.

 

Kyungsoo's eyes got larger at the mention of Jihoon, almost forgetting about the soothsayer.

 

"What did he say?" Kyungsoo asks animatedly.

 

"Just asking me last night where you are. If he didn't ask, we wouldn't know you sneaked," Baekhyun tells and throws a cherry tomato on his plate with a grimace.

 

Kyungsoo pouts. 

 

"I didn't sneak."

 

After the breakfast, the Dos went to the living room to open the boxes of gifts from the guests. Baekhyun's excited, wondering what's inside the Park's gifts.

 

Baekhyun beams at everything, taking note of his favorites; putting them beside him. Kyungsoo got a green card for a whole year's free passage on a bachelor's coffee bar while Baekhyun got a rose card for a whole year's free passage at greenhouse owned by the Oh's. They exchanged cards because Kyungsoo's clearly into flowers while Baekhyun loves the sound of the coffee bean machine.

 

They're in the middle of opening the Choi's gift boxes when a maid came in, telling a line of excuse and handing them two aquamarine colored cards.

 

"What are these?" Minseok says more to himself with furrowed brows, which fades in seconds. Minseok grins.

 

"It's an invitation from the Kim's," Minseok informs happily.

 

"The Kim's?" Jiwoo asks in confusion. "They're inviting us to a gathering?" she asks, a little astonished.

 

Minseok scans the cards and squints his eyes when he reads something. He then looks at Kyungsoo with those curious eyes. Kyungsoo has been solent since Minseok announced that the invitations are from the Kim's.

 

But Minseok hands Kyungsoo the other invitation, and all four pairs of eyes are on him.

 

"It says here that as Jongdae's close friend, I am expected to attend the gala," Minseok says. "And I can bring you all, if I want to."

 

"Why does Kyungsoo gets an invitation of his own, though?" Jiwoo asks, more like interrogates and Kyungsoo wants nothing but to hug or burn the hard invitation paper.

 

He doesn't notice the prying eyes of his brother, leaning vloser with concentration and steals the invitation cars away from Kyungsoo. The latter yelps and about to strangle Baekhyun but their parents are looking. And he's sure they want to know what's stated inside the invitation.

 

"Let's see what's written here," Baekhyun says while opening the blue envelope carefully. He pulls out a lavander paper, folded thrice. It's not similar to Minseok who got a scented card and an actually invitation letter.

 

Baekhyun squints.

 

"It's not an invitation letter. But a letter, nonetheless."

 

Baekhyun opens his mouth again and Kyungsoo wants nothing but to hide under a rock.

 

"Dear Doh Kyungsoo. It's me, Kim Jongin. I'll be having my twenty-first year celebration and I'm expecting you. I'll be more than glad if you'll wear any dark blue attire. It's a personal favor. I don't need gifts. Unless you want to give me one, just like the same from last night. Like I've written, I don't need a gift. But I'll expect you. Once again, truly yours, Jongin..."

 

Silence engulfs the living room after Baekhyun reads the whole message written on the letter. Kyungsoo cowers a bit when Minseok sends him a curious but stern look. And a raised eyebrow from his mother.

 

"Well," Baekhyun says after clearing his throat. "Kyungsoo can use my blue attire from yesterday."

 

Kyungsoo grimaces and bows his head in embarrassment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unbeta-ed and I was actually considering this one as a sequel but I feel like making this a chaptered one. I hope I won't regret this haha

 

"You didn't tell me what happened last night."

 

Kyungsoo takes off his slippers, wagging his foot after foot on the floor just beside his bed.

 

"We just talked."

 

Baekhyun huffs, his silk robe flopping when he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"I don't believe you," the other replies.

 

Kyungsoo whines because this is not the thing he wants to talk about. He doesn't and will never want to talk about what happened at the pavilion. Even if Baekhyun will cry melted gold and diamonds.

 

"We just talked," he insists. "He just kind of convinced me that he's not discourteous," he mumbles while crouching to put his sandals side by side.

 

Baekhyun huffs and arranges his arms, still crossed over his chest, and gives Kyungsoo a look.

 

"I won't believe you," the other repeats, making Kyungsoo frown. "The Kim man looked like he's hiding something when he came back. I know something happened. I just don't know what it is."

 

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes dramatically.

 

"We just talked." he says for the umpteenth time.

 

Baekhyun glares, his head lowering a bit making the slits of his eyes getting narrower. After some seconds, he groans while untangling his arms with another huff.

 

"Fine!" the other submits. "But I'll find that out."

 

Baekhyun turns to go now to his respective room, but he turn back after some seconds.

 

"Go wear something nice. We're going to the archives."

 

The mention of archive sends shiver down Kyungsoo's spine in a good way. But he would never let Baekhyun see that. He grips the hem of his satin sleeves.

 

After he hears the faint click of his doorknob after Baekhyun closes the door, he makes a short sprint to the door, leaning his right ear at the plane of wooden door to hear if Baekhyun's gone now.

 

Hearing the faint sound of his brother's sandals at the stairs, a giddy smile blooms in his face.

 

He hurriedly walk back to his bed, sitting with a flop, and opens the gifts he has. Inside the Baraylli's gift, Baekhyun's and his music maestro, he put the lavander letter. He open's the already ruined box and pulls out the letter, not all caring at the set of violin and bow from his maestro as he jumps on top of his unmade bed.

 

He opens the threefold letter gingerly while biting his lowerlip.

 

He hasn't got the chance to read it on his own when his obnoxious brother stole it earlier. He's a bit sad he didn't read it first on his own, inside his room on his bed; just like now.

 

But setting aside the sadness because he doesn't want to ruin his remaining giddiness, he lets his eyes run line by line. Word by word. Taking note of Jongin's calligraphic penmanship and the almost non existing ellipse of his letter e and g.

 

He takes note of the indent and large gap of every line on the parchment, the faint smudge of brown ink just at the low left corner of the paper.

 

He reads and reads and reads until the words, every words engrave to his brain.

 

He touches the name at the right low corner, still can't believe that this young man stole his first kiss last night. He couldn't even get mad at the thought of Kim Jongin leaving him alone inside a hoar, antediluvian pavilion.

 

The soothsayer didn't informed him that it would be stolen. But he's not mad either.

 

He lets the giddy chuckles to escape from his mouth and puts the paper on his chest, feeling like floating on a cloud of penumbra and mille feuille.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun and Kyungsoo went out without the use of carriage due the twins' request.

 

Baekhyun's enjoying the soft warm from the sun and Kyungsoo stays beside, holding onto Baekhyun's upper arm while looking at their neighbourhood. He sees the manse of the Kang's that never failed to amuse him. Because while they have the finest and stately manse if you compare to all other houses lining on their bourg, Kang's mansion is not stout and wide. It's tall and narrow but Kyungsoo once entered the hall last spring and the image of the manse outside didn't give any justice of the wide plane inside.

 

They pass by it and naturally, Kyungsoo's eyes run all over the Kang's place before looking ahead of the walk. Baekhyun leans onto his ear, craning his neck a bit and Kyungsoo leans to his brother's mouth a bit.

 

"I heard the Yoon's estaminet is serving pudding. We should try," Baekhyun informs.

 

Kyungsoo frowns.

 

"I thought they own taverns," he tells in confusion.

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes.

 

"Yes. And estaminet, too."

 

They first entertain themselves by looking at the row of tents and colonnades at the sidewalk, listening to every merchants' ballihaws every now and then on every people coming on their table.

 

After getting some piece of pastrami for Baekhyun and a piece of croissant for Kyungsoo, they proceed to walk to the archive. They take their time eating their foods, they need to finish them though.

 

Foods are not allowed inside the library. Tragic.

 

"Let's visit the estaminet after. I think I want to try their coffee gateau." Baekhyun wipes the oil on his lips with the cloth that the vendor gave him. Kyungsoo sips on his passion fruit quencher to the last drop, nodding on his brother's words and disposing the carton cup on a large metal trashbin.

 

They fishes out they cards out of their own pockets when they stops in front of the archive guard. They showed their cards and Baekhyun enters first after he got his paper stab. And Kyungsoo follows after him.

 

"Go and look for the art book you need to buy," Baekhyun shoos him away. Kyungsoo pouts but he nods anyway.

 

He looks around while walking slowly, taking note of the new books at the narrow and circular shelf at the center. He goes to the myth section, smiling when he sees the pallette color of the books' spines like a row of rainbow. Running a finger on a particular tangerine colored book's spine, he hums. He takes the book carefully and opens the think and hard cover. It opens on a middle page or so, perhaps at the 14th page when he accidentally looks at his right side. Some laughter and mockery he hears just at the other side of the shelf on his right. He walks and takes a hold of the shelf when he gets onto the edge of it, looking at the other side to see who are these people and hoping they aren't who he's suspecting.

 

Upon seeing the small group of fellows wearing familiar maroon regalia for scholars. He has one for he studies at the same place, too. He turns around in plan of returning to his previous place or maybe he should go to the furthest shelf but an old and stout man's currently standing on his way.

 

He wants to excuse himself. But he doesn't want to be rude, too. Looking around, he sees the intersection. If only he can say excuse at the old man. Tapping the old man's narrow shoulder, the white haired man turns to him with a glare.

 

"Excuse me.. Can I-"

 

"Lads these days really know no manners!" the old man sneers and he takes some steps back, afraid of the angry looking man. He looks like one of those popular and rich aristocrat at the central village near the palace. And he's more scared now at the thought of this old man getting mad at him.

 

He bows repeatedly and says his apologies, not realising he's stepping back more until he stops and looks at his left side. Good. He's now visible at the shelf the lads are occupying.

 

He doesn't know where to hide anymore so he sighs and tries to not whine on his unfortune.

 

He hears how the lads stop talking and leather shoes padding. His breathe hitched when someone spoke.

 

"Look who we have here," the funny voice says. "If it's not the late birthday boy."

 

The two other lads laugh and Kyungsoo closes his eyes for a bit. He doesn't want to fight anyone. First, he doesn't have Baekhyun right now. Second, these guys are too tall for his liking.

 

"Heard he got a crib and chariot of milk as gifts."

 

That has to be Moonkyu. He sighs and looks at them. Wonsik is the one who stepped closer to him just now acknowledging him.

 

"I really need to go," he excuses but a hold on his wrist halts him. He pulls back his arm harshly and quickly, squinting when three of them laugh at him.

 

"Do you think we're ready to let him go?" Wonsik turns around to look at the other man, Taemin, who just smiles with a shrug; busy reading a medical looking book. He's the timid one out of the three but he's not nice either. He also hates the fact that this is Kim Jongin's beloved cousin.

 

"Just let him go," Taemin says after some seconds. He closes the book he's holding and looks at Kyungsoo. "Jongin won't like it if you bother him."

 

The words were said calmly. Wonsik frowns and looks down at Kyungsoo, questions clear on his face.

 

"Why though?" the tall man says while leaning down a bit to look closer at his face.

 

No one answers and Wonsik purses his lips.

 

"You can go, I guess," Wonsik mutters while looking at him with musing stare.

 

"Thanks," he mumbles before turning around. He's about to walk away when Taemin called for his name.

 

He turns around again, annoyed and impatient but he doesn't let that know.

 

"Are you going to wear blue tomorrow?" the tanned male asks with a teasing smile. Yes. Taemin is as bad as his friends.

 

Kyungsoo frowns and doesn't answer. Instead, he walks away while listening to Moonkyu and Wonsik's questions to Taemin, their voices getting faintly.

 

So what if Jongin tells him to wear blue? It's not like the older lad's gonna wear the same color. He feels his cheeks getting warmer and his mind ignores the tips of his nose, a bit visible on his eyesight, reddening just from the thought.

 

He actually has half a mind to attend, mostly because it is Kim Jongin's twenty-first year celebration. Means he will see him dancing with lots of ladies and daughters of different patricians. Also means he'll see Kim Jongin with his bare two eyes how the older would pick his date for the celebration with the same color of attire. That is also a proclamation of possible infatuation and admiration.

 

He pout at the thought and suddenly wants to mope, but he can't. Instead, he continues to walk and pick books that he thinks will entertain him. He also pick the chemistry book maestro Cavallieu told him about.

 

He goes to the music section and sees new set of music parchment in a row. He smiles and touches the brownish paper, leaning to the lines and the treble clefs already printed. He picks a whole brown bag of it, reading at the note that it has fifty pieces of music notes. He thinks it's enough for a fortnight.

 

He's just walking towards the newspaper section to look for his brother when he sees Baekhyun, already at the central, spacious part of the library, and not alone.

 

He's talking animatedly with Chanyeol,  the tall man holding books that he assumes are Baekhyun's. The latter noticed him when he's a good ten feet away, waving at him. He huffs, glaring at his brother because they should be carrying their books. If Kyungsoo suffers then he should be.

 

"I met Chanyeol at the newspaper section," Baekhyun explains with a big and giddy smile on his lips. Kyungsoo couldn't get mad at that so he just sigh.

 

"I want to invite you for lunch," Chanyeol states with a smile, looking like the twins already accepted his offer. Maybe Baekhyun already did. Baekhyun sends him a look discreetly. He rolls his eyes, not caring that the tall man can see him doing so.

 

"So that means no gateau and sweets?"

 

He was really hoping to eat and have a taste since all sweets he can eat are all made inside their pantryhouse. Don't get him wrong. Miss Jung and her two assistant make good pastries but Kyungsoo also wants to taste sweets made by another patisserie.

 

Baekhyun gives him a meek smile that Kyungsoo ignores but he hugs his brother to show him it's fine.

 

"We can go another day," Kyungsoo says and smiles when Baekhyun beams.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun huffs and throws another set of dress on top of his bed. Kyungsoo frowns and takes a glance at his brother looking so problematic.

 

"I don't know what to wear.." Baekhyun mumbles to himself while scratching a finger on his hair making the strands on the same spot disheveled.

 

Kyungsoo sighs for the hundred time that day. After Chanyeol sent them home and a promise to Baekhyun that he'll see him there at the Kim's mansion tomorrow, his brother didn't waste time and run inside their house to look for the best attire.

 

Kyungsoo wants to snort how hilarious it is for Baekhyun to take Jongin's year celebration as a chance to have a date with the Park gal. From the mountain of dresses piling up on his bed, Kyungsoo's not sure anymore what to think. Maybe, its safe to assume that Baekhyun's excited for tomorrow.

 

"Do you already have your blue attire, Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun briefly looks at him while shoving his dresses inside the wooden closet. The maid will take care of that later.

 

Making sure that the only attire he finds fine to wear, Baekhyun hangs it at the hanger on the closet's door.

 

"Yes," Kyungsoo answers curtly.

 

"Can you atleast please tell me they're better than your attire from yesterday?"

 

Kyungsoo gives Baekhyun a look with a tinge of glare. "What do you even mean?"

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and slumps on top of his unmade bed.

 

"I'm seriously curious how could you land a date with the Kim gal," his brother muses.

 

Kyungsoo grimaces at that and tries not to snap. He curls his fingers and wills himself to think rationally, not letting his whiny self take overs him. Baekhyun's been breathing on his neck since earlier at breakfast after reading that letter from Jongin.

 

"He invited me because we did the same with their family yesterday," he excuses. It sounds convincing inside his head.

 

"Why I didn't get a letter, though?" Baekhyun asks and of course, he's ready to answer that very question. He had thought of the possible questions coming and thought of reasonable answers. No matter how annoying it is and Kyungsoo just want to let the issue slide. But this is Baekhyun talking to him. Baekhyun under his nose since the sun rose from earlier this day.

 

"Because I showed him a good manner of hospitality, gave him a free tour inside our manse. Something you can't because you were too busy sucking chocolate syrup off on fruits with Park," he says the lines he's been practicing inside his head. Baekhyun grumbles akin to whine and he secretly smiles, knowing the discussion is done now.

 

He stands up to get ready to go to his respective room, picking up some of Baekhyun's attire scattered on the floor. He throws a silk short to his brother and Baekhyun whines when the small cloth hits his face and throws the thing back at Kyungsoo before digging his face on his pillow.

 

"Just go!" Baekhyun tells him in muffled scream.

 

Kyungsoo giggles and Baekhyun looks up at him, glaring.

 

"I'll tell mother you have something with the Kim."

 

He rolls his eyes and sighs. "Go. And put yourself and our family in shame. You're good at that. Sitting on a gal's lap on the first night of acquaintanceship? Shame."

 

Baekhyun stands up angrily and stomps towards Kyungsoo, the latter doesn't have enough time what to react as Baekhyun hugs onto him and tackles him to the bed.

 

"Stop! Stop!" Kyungsoo shouts while snorting from too much laughter as Baekhyun continues to digs his fingers to Kyungsoo's sides, poking the sensitive part at the latter squirms.

 

"That's what you get from messing up with me!" Baekhyun says with gritted teeth.

 

Once deem that Kyungsoo's punished enough, Baekhyun hops off from his but not without a tickle on Kyungsoo's foot pad.

 

Bakehyun pushes a breathless and laughing Kyungsoo out of his bed  "Go away."

 

Kyungsoo snorts and sits up with a whine and groan, feeling a bit heady from too much laughter and squirming. He stands up and about to go out after opening the door when Baekhyun calls out his name.

 

He turns around. "What is it?"

 

Baekhyun hugs his pillow lazily with a lazy smirk. "Yes, what is it. What could be the gift the Kim gave you when I haven't seen a gift box from him?"

 

Kyungsoo feels his chest warming up, his chin and ears hearing up until the roots of his hair. He stomps out of the room with a huff and made sure to bang the door harshly.

 

He can already hear his mother scolding him for shutting the door that way but he doesn't care for now.

 

He just want this weekend to end, as soon as possible.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo ignores the grumbling sound of coming from Baekhyun beside him. Minseok sends them a stern look, mostly to his part.

 

"Can you scoot any closer? I can't breathe," Baekhyun snaps at him and he pouts, resisting to whine and he almost want to drape his body to his father who's giving him a pity looks. Jiwoo glares at Baekhyun and gives Kyungsoo a smile.

 

"Ignore him," his mother mouths to her.

 

He sighs and nods, looking outside of the carriage's window before looking down on his lap, seeing the shiny purple color of his silk attire.

 

When Baekhyun knocked on his door earlier, he didn't open the door and just told him to tell their parents to dress up and just wait for him outside. The party will start just before mass hour and Kyungsoo walked out of his room right on time. Quarter of an hour carriage ride from their manse to the Kim's mansion. And they're going to be late if Kyungsoo won't hurry up.

 

And he knew that. That's why he spent too much time preparing because he know once his family see his attire, they'll scold him to change. But since Kyungsoo is a dexterous, he made sure there would be no time left for his family to shove him inside their gate to change.

 

And that's why Baekhyun's been ignoring him, muttering about people being indecorous and ancouth.

 

"Please, behave once we step out of this carriage," Jiwoo says with a sigh. And turns to Baekhyun, who's still sulking in his maroon attire. "And Baekhyun, if you want to continue being impolite, you may go home as you please."

 

Baekhyun huffs at that, brows furrowing and his lips in scowl, making Minseok snorts not so subtly. Baekhyun sends him a glare and whips his head again to look outside of the carriage's window.

 

Kyungsoo bows his head and wants to say an apology or so to Baekhyun even if he didn't do anything wrong. But he somehow gets his brother. The Kim, the celebrant, Jongin asked him to wear a blue attire. To extent of writing a letter only for him but here he is wearing a purple one. And has the audacity to come.

 

He internally whines at the thought and turns to Baekhyun hesitantly, about to apologize when the carriage stops accompanied with the huffs of hourses.

 

Minseok opens the door from the inside and smiles at the coachman who's about to open the door from the outside.

 

Minseok steps down to the ground and raises his hand for his mother to take. Jiwoo gives her hand to his eldest son's palm and steps down off the carriage. Sangwoo comes next and Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun who's still not smiling. He sighs and follows his father. Baekhyun comes next with a tight lipped smile.

 

There are sentries just outside of the large gate, and Kyungsoo momentarily forgot about Baekhyun being sulky when he sees how large the mansion is. The place are shining, literally from the lights. The purple flag of the Kim's, a reminder where the Kims came from which is a lineage of the greatest philosophies and merchants, stands with pride. He wonders if he can still back down, feeling intimidated all of a sudden.

 

He doesn't see that his parents and brothers are starting to walk now to meet the sentries walking towards them. It's Baekhyun who breaks him from his wandering, and the anxiety doesn't settle down even after Baekhyun talks to him after ignoring him.

 

"What's wrong?" Baekhyun asks him and he looks ahead, glancing at his parents and Minseok, their elder brother talking to the sentries like they've known each others.

 

"I just.. I don't have to feel queasy, right?" He asks. His hand absentmindedly lands to Baekhyun's forearm for a support, and something to hold. He doesn't want to bite his nails in front of his parents. Sangwoo would throw a fit.

 

Baekhyun sends him a worried look.

 

"Are you feeling.. insecure or something?" Kyungsoo whines with a mixture of whimper, ignoring Baekhyun's judging looks. "Is this why you didn't wear blue? Because you don't want to.. I don't know? Hope for something?"

 

Kyungsoo looks at Baekhyun and puts his forehead to the other's shoulder.

 

"I don't want to because I'm not certain if he's going to wear the same color.."

 

Baekhyun pats his head and he whines again. "It's ridiculous."

 

"What is?"

 

They both look at the guy who spoke just now and Baekhyun rolls his eyes, making Taemin laugh.

 

"I see you're not wearing blue."

 

Kyungsoo huffs ang ignores the other, opts to look at the gate opening. He sees his parents talking with the Lee's, Minseok conversing with them, too.

 

"If I know you'll be here, I would have not come," Baekhyun grumbles. Taemin cracks a laugh at that.

 

"Won't you forgive me? It's not my fault that I broke your violin."

 

"Intentionally or not, you broke it."

 

Kyungsoo sees their parents sending them glances as Baekhyun continues to glare at Taemin, but the latter is not backing down; though he's smiling sheepishly now.

 

"I really want to apologize again. That was years ago-"

 

"Apologize if you want to. Don't tell me it's been years because you sounds like I should've forgotten about it!"

 

"Baekhyun." Minseok says sternly as he comes to them. "Behave. Let's go now." Minseok tells them and sends Taemin a apologetic smile. The other nods and waves at them. Taemin walks away now to escort his parents to the mansion.

 

"Did you just smile to that wimp for me?!" Baekhyun snaps at Minseok obnoxiously. "He was being rude and you smiled to him?! To a person bullying your dear brother?!"

 

Minseok sighs and leads them, following their parents. They walk and proceeds on a long entrance, the hallway is outside and the pillars are thick with engraved designs on them.

 

"He really did side on that clot instead of his own brother," Baekhyun hisses beside Kyungsoo. The latter sighs and takes a hold of Baekhyun's right hand, squeezing it.

 

"You should smile. Chanyeol will be here," he tries to coax to other that seem to worked as Baekhyun's eyes lighten up, his smile a bit nervous but the excitement is clear in Baekhyun's face.

 

It makes Kyungsoo jealous a bit. His twin brother taking this possible lovelife slowly and at ease. He can't even think of other things, of other positive things to calm his own nerves. All he does think about is Jongin. Jongin that night. Jongin on his eighteenth birthday celebration.

 

A whole day had passed. But the feeling of the kiss lingers longer than the chili taste when he eats three sticks of jalapeños.

 

Vividly remembering the view of Jongin's retreating back inside the pavilion..

 

He lowers his head and shakes his head, maneuvering his arm to hook over Baekhyun's as they pass a group of sentries. Minseok turns to them and beckons them to walk faster. Its Baekhyun who drags him.

 

"We're the Doh's that the celebrant is expecting."

 

Kyungsoo looks around. He can feel his twin brother jumping on the heels of his feet as Minseok talks to the guardman of the hall. He looks too and sees the guardman taking the invitation and nodding before giving them a welcoming smile.

 

"Welcome to the Duke Kim's mansion. We hope you'll enjoy the night. You can go inside now. We apologize for the interruption," the guardman says before giving them a piece of small paper.

 

Kyungsoo frowns while Baekhyun peeks at the small lavander shaded paper before smelling it. Baekhyun purrs and immediately opens his eyes to gawk at the piece of paper on his fingers. Kyungsoo does the same seeing the reaction of the other.

 

"Oh my god, Kyungsoo! It smells nice!" Baekhyun beams beside him, still sniffing the piece of paper. He's a bit worried that Baekhyun might sniff the whole paper.

 

"Baekhyun," Jiwoo calls and both of the twins turn to their mother. "Can I trust you to behave tonight?"

 

Kyungsoo snickers when the other has the audacity to smile and nod, telling their mother that he will be at his very best manner because this might land him another date with the Park. Jiwoo shakes her head and Kyungsoo's a bit confused.

 

When will their mother became so calm and composed at the issue of them dating?

 

He can't feel nothing but being left behind.

 

He's still pondering over his boring life when Minseok beams at someone.

 

"Jongdae! Thank you for the invitation," Minseok says as Jongdae happily greets the Doh's parents.

 

"It is actually Jongin who told me to invite your family. I didn't know he fancy your blood, huh," Jongdae grins with a look and Minseok laughs at that.

 

"The table for all of you is there," Jongdae points out at the table near the center, unoccupied and looking ready to please. "But we must see Jongin first."

 

"Right." It's Sangwoo who says that. "We want to give our gift personally to the celebrant. We're greatful for the acknowledgement."

 

Jongdae waves it off and actually talks to them, throwing puns here and there that even Jiwoo laughs at.

 

Kyungsoo puts the paper inside Baekhyun's breastpocket and the latter didn't even protest.

 

"Oh! Jongin! There you are!"

 

Kyungsoo froze at the mention of the name and he visibly straighten his body but awkwardly leaning to Baekhyun to avoid the celebrant. He fists the cloth on Baekhyun's waistline, making the other let out a little squeak before detaching his hand.

 

"Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun screeches silently. Kyungsoo whimpers and fists both of his hands on his sides but still not looking.

 

"Good evening. I'm glad you made it."

 

Kyungsoo feels both cold and warm at the sound of that voice. He can feel Baekhyun elbowing him but he still refuses to look.

 

"Thank you for inviting us. It really is a pleasure to got us invited," Sangwoo jokes and Jongin chuckles.

 

That prompts Kyungsoo to look up, which he regrets seeing the older now in flesh. And he feels like crying. He feels shy and emotional at the same time.

 

Is it bad to think that Kyungsoo misses Jongin? Is that even possible? Is that even logical and acceptable?

 

Jongin is nothing but polite and handsome and Kyungsoo can't even look away from the other's face. Baekhyun pinches him and he flinches, jumping a bit away that made the people around them look at him. His family and Jongdae. And Jongin, of course.

 

Jongin..

 

He did something he regret, which is looking straight at the other, and completely lost it, lost everything when Jongin smiles. A smile so secretive yet fond. He panics and Jongin steps closer to him.

 

"Hey, you made it."

 

Kyungsoo gulps. The words are not really welcoming. Jongin didn't even sound cheerful. Much more of giving him a handshake. But he sounds so.. Amused. And Jongin's looking downward now.

 

He frowns and looks down too, and realized why is it. His cheeks heat up at the realization that he is wearing a violet attire. Not the color Jongin requested and he's so certain of wanting to go back to carriage and ride the horse alone himself if not for Baekhyun's strong grip on his arm.

 

He then looks at Jongin, who is sporting a shiny aquamarine blue mantle over his shoulder down to the floor of the hall. He can't see much, nothing but the black leather boots and a hint of bluish color of his trouser and he feels himself deflates.

 

Jongin really is wearing a blue attire..

 

"I am happy and I would like to show my gratitude but there are guests. They keep on coming." Jongin states and he genuinely sounds so apologetic. Sangwoo's eyebrows raise a bit and smiles, immediately dismissing Jongin gently with his fatherly pat on the arm.

 

"Oh, it's fine! We can go to our table now," Sangwoo says and Jiwoo nods with a gentle smile. Kyungsoo thinks his mother stands out more than him and Baekhyun combined.

 

"Can I atleast send you to you table?" Jongin asks and Minseok's left eyebrow raises at that. Kyungsoo missed the way Minseok sends him a look.

 

"No need." It's Minseok who says that without any ounce od cheerfulness, not even a hint of smile. If it isn't for Jongdae's chuckle, Kyungsoo would think that right now must be the most uncomfortable moment of his life.

 

"I insist."

 

Jongin doesn't wait any resistance anymore, Sangwoo smiling and Jiwoo feeling obviously giddy at the thought of a young gentleman that is rare nowadays. Minseok is frowning and he doesn't get the light slap Jongdae gave to his older brother's shoulder.

 

He pouts and bites back a groan when Baekhyun steps forward, hooking an arm to Minseok's when the elder is about to hold on Kyungsoo's forearm.

 

"Baek, let me go," Minseok says, tone of his voice a bit cold and Baekhyun whines, much to Kyungsoo's displeasure. Why does his mother have to be so immersed to whatever Jongin is saying? Just when he needs his mother to scold Baekhyun..

 

"But I want to hold you, hyung!" Baekhyun whines and hugs Minseok's arm fully. The latter rolls his eyes and turn to Kyungsoo who's walking the last.

 

Kyungsoo looks at Minseok and frowns at the pursed lips on his older brother's face.

 

Everyone sit on their chair they randomly choose and Kyungsoo sees the vacant seat amidst Sangwoo's and Baekhyun's but Minseok calls him out, patting a chair beside him.

 

"Soo-yah, sir here." Minseok says and Kyungsoo doesn't really like the hint of authority at the tone. He nods and rounds the circular table to sit on the chair beside Minseok, when Jongin did something unpredictable, just like how he really is.

 

Jongin swiftly move to the chair and pulls it back a bit, looking at Kyungsoo who halts on his track. Jiwoo stops talking to Sangwoo and looks up to see. Baekhyun has an amused look in his eyes.

 

Jongin smiles and motions the chair with his head, eyes not leaving Kyungsoo's wide ones and its Minseok who breaks the silence.

 

"Come. Sit," Minseok says while patting the chair plane and Kyungsoo bows his head a bit, shuffling closer and sends Jongin a quick smile before sitting, body stiff when he feels Jongin still holding onto the backrest when he pulls the chair closer to the table, Jongin's grip not hard but gently pushing thr chair, helping Kyungsoo.

 

Jongin bows his head and Jongdae follows, bidding their goodbyes for thst moment.

 

All of them excent Kyungsoo watch as the Kim brothers walk side by side, Jongin bowing time to time when Jiwoo speaks.

 

"You didn't thank him."

 

Kyungsoo, mortified, snaps his head to his mother and gapes.

 

"I-I'm sorry!" he squeaks.

 

"I'm not mad," Jiwoo says while arranging her sitting position on her chair. "But I rather know why he looks so comfortable to you."

 

Baekhyun snickers, getting a glare from Jiwoo for being childish at inappropriate time and place.

 

"He's just being decent," he reasons. He picks the flower origami, yet another lavender shade, and fumbles on it. He tries hard to avoid his parents or any talk. He's afraid they would ask about Jongin. He's a bit nervous too because he knows Baekhyun have the tendency to be a pain in butt but he's thankful that even for once, Baekhyun's acting like what he should be. A good and sympathetic person. Like what a twin should be.

 

Moments have passed and Kyungsoo doesn't really see anything new. Gatherings at high society always been like this. High ceiling and grandeur preparation. Baekhyun's chatting with Soojung and Joohyun, while Minseok went away with Jongdae and Junmyeon, the latter looking like a legitimate prince he really thought it was a prince.

 

Sangwoo and Jiwoo talking with the people they know, some of them on positions at regency government. He has nothing to do and kind of regret that he attend this party that is no different from his.

 

But his got a plot twist, when Jongin decided to kiss him out of the blue inside the gazebo.

 

He shouldn't really think about it.

 

He's still blinking rapidly and shaking his head a bit when he heard someone calling out Baekhyun and his name a bit loud, and sees Chanyeol with a sheepish smile as he gets closer to them.

 

"Good even-"

 

"I've been looking for you the whole night!" Baekhyun rushes out and Chanyeol's eyes widen as the sudden mild outburst. 

 

"I'm sorry, I-"

 

"I kind of want to ditch you now." Baekhyun huffs and crosses his arm on his chest, lower lip jutting out and Kyungsoo frowns at the display in front of him.

 

Chanyeol purses his lips in a smile and tries to coax Baekhyun, like a lover would be, and it puzzles Kyungsoo. Didn't Baekhyun meet Chanyeol just one two days ago? Wow.. Is being romantically involved that easy? Is Kyungsoo the only strange one?

 

Chanyeol starts to act silly, poking Baekhyun on the waist and Kyungsoo turns around when he hears his twin letting out a rather loud snort.

 

He sees some of the guests casts a look on Baekhyun and he decides that while Baekhyun have no shame, he has ounces of it.

 

He struts his way to the buffet, smiling to some people he accidentally have eye contacts with. He reaches the pastries and starts to feel like salivating at the sight of  crepes and cups crème brûlée. He smiles at the servant and picks a rather large plate for the desserts. He gets a grape flavored poke cake and a couple of crepes and a cup of the custard.

 

He smiles as the servant puts powdered sugar at the crepes, motioning him at the chocolate sauce fountain. He smiles again and thanks the servant, immediately going to the fountain few feet away and scatter his crepe dessert as much as possible with the sauce. He smiles to himself and walks to look for a unoccupied different table because he better sit alone and enjoy his desserts than to witness Baekhyun being all too coquettishly.

 

He looks around and sees nothing but occupied table, some are occupied by two or three guests and he doesn't really want to sit in, not liking the feeling of strangers around him at all.

 

He sighs and gives up, pursing his lips in a childish way and saunters towards their table, feeling dreadful when he sees Chanyeol seating now on his previous seat. Will he even be able to tell the other to go sit somewhere else?

 

He doesn't know. He just heaves a sigh again and proceeds to walk, feeling a bit down to go back to the table when he spots something, or someone in his peripheral view.

 

He squints and looks as much as his eyes can, beaming internally when he realize its none other than Jihoon on a table with a lanky boy, back facing him. Jihoon is staring at the other with a bored expression and red ear tips. He saunters and clears his throat when he comes near at the back of the unknown guy. Jihoon squints and smiles at the sight of the him.

 

"Kyungsoo." Jihoon says with a hint of smile on his tone. Kyungsoo ignores the lack of common honorific, not really minding at all.

 

"Can I seat here?" he asks, already putting down his plate and Jihoon nods, eyes blinking and Kyungsoo frowns at the sight of scarlet cheeks.

 

"Well, it's my time to go, huh? Thank you, Jihoon hyung." The guy says and stands up, looking down at Jihoon with a smile and bows to Kyungsoo out of decency.

 

Kyungsoo watches Jihoon watching the lanky male walking further, blending with the throng of people.

 

"Who is that?" Kyungsoo asks and immediately feels shy when Jihoon looks surprise at the question. He bows his head and picks on the crepe, peeking at Jihoon's place and sees a cup of thick milk. He wonders where did Jihoon get that.

 

"Guanlin." Jihoon's only reply. Kyungsoo waits for another words but he think he have to ask Jihoon first before getting a full sentence answer. Jihoon's still mysterious just like two days ago. Still the same curly hair and his attire now is deep green. Very much like Kyungsoo's on his birthday.

 

He notices too the air around him is still the same. Kyungsoo feels like its the same night. The feeling of his birthday celebration that night. Is this how it is going to be? Everytime he'll see the other, he'll feel like this? Consider that Baekhyun's with Chanyeol now, Kyungsoo still feels bothered by the thought of how fast it is, then Jihoon will be regular in his life too.

 

He looks down and at the table again and sees a cup of crème brûlée, Jihoon still holding the pastry spoon and the lack of gloves. Kyungsoo frowns, his mind whirling and eyes widing when the realisation hits.

 

"Did you see his future?" He asks while scooping a custard and putting a small piece of crepe on top. Jihoon watches him and looks down on his own plate.

 

"Are you asking me because I did the same thing to you or there's any reason why?" the younger asks, face impassive and kind of reminds him of Jongin the first minutes of their talk.

 

"I noticed that you don't have your gloves," Kyungsoo replies. He points his spoon on the cup of milk. "Where did you get that, anyways?"

 

Jihoon looks at the cup and looks at Kyungsoo, and at the cup back again. The younger gently pushes the saucer towards him, offering him the milk.

 

"You can have it," Jihoon says. "I didn't even sip on it. Something about lactose."

 

Kyungsoo looks at the cup and purses his lips.

 

"I actually want a chocolate one."

 

Jihoon smiles at that and takes back his cup of milk on its previous place.

 

"Okay," Jihoon replies with a smile. "Anyway, that was way scarier of an answer."

 

Kyungsoo frowns and gulps his custard first before speaking. The burnt taste of sugar tastes bittersweet on his tongue. "What do you mean?"

 

"You said you noticed my gloves missing," the younger replies with another smile Kyungsoo can't quite decipher. "I didn't expect that."

 

"Oh," he replies and puts his elbows on the table. It's time for the interrogation. Jihoon seems like comfortable to him now. "So did you see yourself in his future?" he asks in a milk teasing, curious tone.

 

Jihoon looks at him, good eight seconds of just staring before he lets out a chuckle. Thr sound so endearing and so delicate but not feminine like.

 

"He's asking me who's the person involve in his future." comes the explanation for everything. For the tinted cheeks, reddening ear tips and suppressed smile.

 

Kyungsoo smiles at that. He hopes for the best for the younger. They might not be close but he's one of the few people he's comfortable with.

 

"Aren't you going to ask me what happened when I sneak out?" He suddenly asks and winces at the vocal admition of sneaking. His family table is meters away but he's praying that they won't hear it.

 

"I don't have to," Jihoon replies with a knowing, gentle and unexplainable smile. "I'm the first to know even before it happened."

 

Kyungsoo's about to reply but he feels a bit taken aback at that. It some feel scary and fascinating at the same time. He looks down on his place and sighs. He wants to ask the younger if he can save a seat for him but he quickly dismiss the idea when he sees the Park's parents talking while walking with some people. They look like going to the table and he immediately stands up, rushing and even startling Jihoon a bit.

 

"Thanks for the seat. Talk to you later. I really need that second plate of crepes," he says before dashing out of the table with his place, the poke cake almost falling making his anxiety higher. By the time he's near at the buffet again, he lets out the air he's been holding.

 

He's really not good with people. He can listen to his mother scolding him about his lack of decency, as long as he's not going to spend times with strangers while his fingers fidget under the table.

 

He walks at the buffet again and smiles sheepishly at the servant.

 

"Can I get another crepes and a cup of custard? I really like it," he says bashfully and looks down in case the other thinks he's a pig and he doesn't want to see that again.

 

"Oh. You like it? I'm glad! I made them," the servant says and Kyungsoo frowns at that.

 

The male chuckles and motions for the plate that Kyungsoo gladly hands. He hopes the other won't say anything more. It's his fault at the first place to leave a opinion.

 

"I made them. Thank you," the servant says while handing him the plate. 

 

So he's a patisserie, he thinks. He takes it with a polite smile and a slight bow of his head out of gratitude.

 

"Are you around here? Neighborhood manse?"

 

Kyungsoo halts from taking another clean spoon at the question and wills himself to stop frowning. As much as he feels awkward talking, especially while standing and a long table full of pastries between him and the guy, he wants to leave a good impression. He has a surname he carries, anyways.

 

"Not really. I'm Doh Kyungsoo," he says because saying he's a Doh feels like boasting. Even if he thinks they're not that much apart from the guy, considering that he's working for a Duke's family, the Kims.

 

"Oh. You're a Doh? Are you perhaps, Minseok's brother? Or relative?" the tall man says excitedly and Kyungsoo wonders if Minseok knows this guy.

 

"I'm-"

 

"Seongho." Another voice joins in and Kyungsoo visibly stiffens at that, gripping his plate tightly and too late to stops the poke cake slipping from the plate to the floor.

 

He gasps and the man named Seongho gasps too, eyes widening.

 

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" Kyungsoo rushes in, fingers fidgeting and thankful when Jongin takes the plate out of his grip to put on the table.

 

"Please, send someone to clean it," Jongin says in a authoritative but soft tone and the someone in white and black uniform comes in to tend the mess.

 

"Oh my god I'm sorry.." Kyungsoo whispers again and he's thankful no one really paid attention aside from few people around staring at them, more to Jongin.

 

"It's fine!" Seongho says a bit cheerfully, obviously trying to convey that it's really fine and nothing to worry about. "I'll just prepare a new plate for you."

 

"No need."

 

Kyungsoo looks beside him, head looking up and immediately feels his neck warming up to his cheeks.

 

"I'll do it," Jongin says, picking up a plate and takes a hold on Kyungsoo's forearm, making Kyungsoo feel fidgety more inside.

 

"I-I can do it, Jongin, no need," he rushes and fails to take the plate when Jongin slips the plate away from his near grasp. His eyes are wider than usual when he looks up, feels his breath hitches at the smile on Jongin's lips.

 

"What did you get earlier?" Jongin asks while looking at the trays of sweets in front of them. Kyungsoo can't find his voice, his face growing warmer as he counts the seconds passing by.

 

Seongho answers, seems like Jongin look for the provide of answer from the servant if Kyungsoo won't answer him.

 

"He had the grape poke cake, crepes and brûlée," Seongho answers politely and Kyungsoo looks at the other, ducking his head lower when the other smiles.

 

"I see," Jongin replies and does something unexpected, just like he always does, and takes a hold of Kyungsoo's lower back.

 

Kyungsoo swats the hand away, startling Jongin, the patisserie and Kyungsoo himself. Seconds passed and Kyungsoo's already praying how is he going to write his last letter for his parents, how is he going to write an apology letter for ruining their family's reputation in matter of a second before he moves to a countryside without his family, when he hears the familiar snort he heard from Jongin a night ago.

 

"So brave of you to swat my arm but not my face when I kissed you."

 

Kyungsoo feels his face getting colder, his back getting icy and his knees wobbling. Why? Why does Jongin have to mention it?

 

His reaction is late, a squeak leaving his mouth and covering it with both of his palms, eyes looking at Jongin in betrayal.

 

"It's not something you shouldn't say aloud!" He scolds after the shock but he still feel fidgety and all. Nervous and kind of giddy at that thought that Jongin remembers. Jongin admits it himself.

 

When I kissed you..

 

"Is it bad to say it out loud, Seongho?" Jongin says looking at the patisserie and Kyungsoo feels more shameful than never when he realized that others might have heard it.

 

"O-oh.. I think it's not a bad thing," Seongho says a bit awkward, chuckling and Jongin nods with a smile.

 

"Come with me. You haven't taste the cake."

 

"The cake?" Kyungsoo asks before squeaking again when the same arm sneaks on his lower back, Jongin motioning them to the larger table where a large cake, still intact and beautiful, haven't cut is placed in.

 

"It's from the Oh's. Sehun made this with his group. Do you know what's the flavor of that large sweet?"

 

Kyungsoo stares in awe and can't help but holds onto Jongin's arm as he daydreams of eating the frosting. He's not fully holding, because the blue linen cloak is still on the way but he can't help but to lean onto something. He missed the soft smile on Jongin's face while watching his smile in sideview.

 

"Wow.. It's big.. Are you going to let me have a taste?" Kyungsoo asks and Jongin have never make a dirty joke before to anyone other than his friends and he would have now but Kyungsoo looks so in awe. Too bad it's not the cake he's going to give Kyungsoo. He has much better cake than that.

 

"Later," he says and almost laugh at the face Kyungsoo makes.

 

"I have something prettier than that."

 

And before can Kyungsoo asks, Jongin asks the Oh's servant to being the glass cake out.

 

"Glass cake?" Kyungsoo wonders to himself. He was about to ask Jongin when the servant comeback back, pushing a tray stroller and Kyungsoo's mouth hangd open, mouth gaping at the sight before him.

 

The cake is small, a good eight inches round cake in shiny glaze. It's lavander, purplish and shiny like a real glass. White lines swirling like a colored liquid on a translucent water.

 

"Oh my god.. That's a cake? Not a gem?"

 

Jongin laughs at that and asks the servant to cut a large piece for Kyungsoo.

 

"You think you can eat quarter of it?" Jongin asks and Kyungsoo nods, eyes shining and palms clasp together in his chest, forgetting all the sweets around. Missing all the eyes on them. Missing Baekhyun's gawking face and Minseok's furious gaze.

 

Jongin takes the plate of cake and walks, still holding onto Kyungsoo's lower back as the latter gapes at the cake. Its small. But so, so elegant and so gorgeous.

 

"Oh my god, it's really a glass!" Kyungsoo beams in awe and Jongin smiles, explaining that the lower part is a sponge cake. The second layer is cream cheese and the pinkish translucent layer is a lychee flavored jelly, a fruit Kyungsoo has never heard of and gaping when Jongin said it's from other country.

 

"Sehun made it specially for me. But I think it suits you better," Jongin says with a smile and putting the plate down on a table. Kyungsoo didn't even realize they came to a table now, his smile faltering when he sees it's a occupied table with a gorgeous woman. Not just any woman but Jongin's mother.

 

The woman smiles at them and Kyungsoo takes a step back, but Jongin's hand on his lower back stops him.

 

"Can he sit here, mother? I really need to go to the podium now," Jongin says and pulling a chair for Kyungsoo for the second time that night.

 

"Oh! Jonginnie! It's fine, it's fine," Jongin's mother says softly with sweet smile and Jongin rubs his lowerback twice. Kyungsoo doesn't really understand anything at all.

 

He takes the sit reluctantly and almost cry when Jongin walks away, ducking his head lower while the Kim woman takes the seat accross him, moving away from the seat beside him. Kyungsoo thinks the Kim woman doesn't like him that much.

 

"Hey, darling.. I want to see your face much better."

 

The soft voice spurs Kyungsoo to look up, and feels his heartbeat calming down a bit.

 

"You're Kyungsoo, right?"

 

He nods his head and looks down again, nibbling his lower lip before offering a shaky smile.

 

"I-it's nice to meet you," he says and the woman smiles wider.

 

"When Jongin told me you look like a soft, small furrball, I judged him. I guess I shouldn't have because I can see it myself," the Kim woman says and a hearty, soft laugh comes next.

 

"Eh?" Kyungsoo mumbles, confused but didn't get an answer at Jongin's father speaks.

 

"Are you excited to see his attire?" Jongin's mother asks and Kyungsoo feels himself deflates at that. Jongin is probably wearing blue under that shiny blue cloak. "He's excited."

 

Kyungsoo smiles at that and remembers that while Jongin had told him to wear blue, he sees Soojung wearing blue too and even Seungwoon. He can't help but to feel down at the thought of it. Moments later, Jongin will take off his cloak and the blue attire would show up and all people in blue attire he has told to wear will be the candidates of his chivalry.

 

Kyungsoo thinks that maybe Jongin doesn't like him that way. Because Jongin saw his attire and never said anything. He didn't even complain about Kyungsoo apposing his request.

 

He's too focus on his own reveries and startles a bit when Jongin's mother clasp her hand loudly.

 

"He's taking it off now!" Mrs. Kim says, proud and eyes brimming with happy tears because his son found someone he likes after twenty one years of being aloof.

 

Kyungsoo knows he shouldn't expect, and he really shouldn't as he hears Jongin's friends hooting nearby table, Jongin sending the table a glare and chuckling after. Jongin's taking too long on the tie around his neck, his back facing the crowd.

 

The cloak falls and the crowd cheers, all wondering and looking for a person with the same color of his attire. All these people were told what color to wear. And all these people are looking for few, if not one person, who wears the same color.

 

Kyungsoo looks around too, scanning the crowd and thankful he's sitting because his knees are shaking from disappointment. He's in pain now. And he wants it all tonight. So he looks people in blue attire.

 

But majority of people are looking at him.

 

He's confused. And accidentally glances on the table nearby where Seungwoon's pointing aggressively at the podium while staring at him. Moonkyu and Wonsik cracking up while Taemin's laughing at the scene unfolding in front of him.

 

So Kyungsoo looks up. And feels his breath hitch again. Because up there, Jongin is in lavender and purplish attire, smiling down at him with amused smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subscriptions, comments and kudos are very well appreciated! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated this I can't believe oh my god I really am proceeding an abandoned chaptered fic aaaaaaaa
> 
> Anyways, this is unbeta-ed. Apologies....

Kyungsoo pulls his silk robe over his shoulders, can feel his knees quivering. It must be quarter to midnight now. He should be asleep now. His mind wanders to Baekhyun. He sighs.

 

It's not the time to feel envious if his twin is sleeping soundly now.

 

He takes a look on the ceiling, feeling his eyes drooping. The jaundice shade candles inside glasses installed on the upper walls aren't helping right now to make him physically alive.

 

He just wants to sleep.

 

He leans on the wall, closing his eyes, ignoring the blooming ache on the ball of his feet, pursing his lips to stiffle a yawn.

 

The wide brown door in front of him creaks, Kyungsoo snapping his eyes wide open and shrinks to himself with his lips jutting when he sees his older brother, giving him a look.

 

"Is mother there?" He asks in small voice.

 

Minseok scoffs and crosses his arms over his chest, eyes still scrutinising him. Kyungsoo bows his head.

 

He knows he didn't do anything wrong. But he still feels a bit bad. A bit guilty for reason he himself can't understand. Even if he knows it was about what happened earlier at the Kim's gatherings.

 

He's tired. He needs some sleep.

 

But Minseok ain't having any of that.

 

"You're fancying a Kim behind our backs?" Are the words that leave Minseok's mouth.

 

Kyungsoo scowls and sulks, not even trying to hide his childish side.

 

"What's wrong with liking him?" He counters back. Minseok groans.

 

"Nothing's wrong with that!" The elder replies rather loudly. "The _problem_ is _he likes you back_!"

 

And Kyungsoo, can't see anything wrong with that.

 

"What's wrong with that?" He replies rather aggressively, but immediately bows his head upon seeing Minseok's nose flaring.

 

The elder is about to retort back. But their mother beats them to it.

 

"Minseok!"

 

Kyungsoo looks up, eyes wide seeing his savior.

 

Jiwoo sends Minseok a warning look before her eyes turns to Kyungsoo, the latter holding her stare back but softer.

 

"Go to your room now." She says directly to Minseok. The elder nods, lips pursing before glancing at Kyungsoo. And nothing after that.

 

Kyungsoo watches Minseok's back with sadness creeping at the pit of his stomach. He watches until the elder turns a corner.

 

"Kyungsoo."

 

He turns around in a millisecond, fist tightening into balls seeing Jiwoo giving him a once over before focusing on his face.

 

"Come in." The words were spoken so softly. And that mildly give him a peace amidst his circus of a emotion.

 

Kyungsoo toes inside the room, not remembering when was the last time he visits this room.

 

It's a spare room. A place where 8 year old Kyungsoo and Baekhyun used to hide whenever their Minseok hyung just got back from his fencing trials. It turned into a lecture room since then, when Baekhyun was about to send the manse on a fire with just a snap of match.

 

 _'We're going to use this room for talks_ ,' he remembers Jiwoo's words as he saunter towards the chair facing his mother's one. ' _To remind you, all of you, how badly you need words from us, your parents_.'

 

Kyungsoo takes the seat and purses his lips for the umpteenth time when he sees Jiwoo takes a sit in front of him. He mindlessly balls his palms into fists again, can't comprehend the softness of his silk robe. He's too nervous to notice his silk robe getting crumpled by his own hands.

 

"I think you know why we're here." Jiwoo says authoritatively. Kyungsoo gulps.

 

"Yes, mother.." he answers softly. He cranes his neck to face level his mother but not still with respect.

 

"I know you must be asking why you're here. And Baekhyun didn't, when you both commited a almost doing."

 

Kyungsoo nods, listening attentively. But his body's still stiff yet cowering. He doesn't want to anger his mother more. If she's really angry at the first place.

 

"I didn't give Baekhyun a talk because he told us about the Park's lad. While you.." Jiwoo says and trails the remaining words off. Kyungsoo bows down, not having the skin to face his mother anymore.

 

"Do you know how shock we were when Kim Jongin took his mantel off? I knew something was up when he talked to you so casually and pulled a chair for you. But we didn't expect for him to.."

 

Kyungsoo feels a sudden pang in his chest.

 

"For him to like me?"

 

If Jiwoo's expression is in shocked then Kyungsoo ignores it.

 

"I know I'm not as pretty and bubbly as Baekhyun but-"

 

"That's not what I meant." Jiwoo cuts him off. Kyungsoo would shut up usually. But his ego is hurt. He's about to say things again when his mother speaks again.

 

"What I meant is how? How come it happened? Have the Kim talked to you before your birthday? How come he came to us earlier to ask for a permission of chivalry?"

 

Kyungsoo has never heard his mother so confused before. Never seen his mother having those questions written on her pretty face.

 

"I kinda expected it when it's Baekhyun. But you.. Our sweet little bean getting a chivalry permission.."

 

Kyungsoo smiles then at that. It's not always that Jiwoo calls them with endearments. All three of them are aware that their father is more of a mother to them. Always so sweet and pampering them. While Jiwoo only kisses their foreheads whenever they do something she's proud of.

 

So hearing his mother being all soft and whispering, he can't help but feel giddy.

 

"I didn't know." He admits softly. "Kim-" Kyungsoo's voice cracked at the mention of the surname and winces before getting back on track. "Kim Jongin sent me a message. Telling me to wear blue. I wore purple to avoid things." He explains.

 

"If he told you to wear blue, but he planned to wear purple, does that mean he intended to make your suits different?" His mother muses.

 

Kyungsoo, of course, have thought of that. He was actually hesitating earlier after Jongin took his mantel and off. He was confused. But when Jongin walked down from the podium after his speech and after sending his regards to those who are at the party, the lad went to their table and did not talk; even when Jongin's mother is giving her son a look.

 

Jongin talked so casually. Like he didn't do anything that caused confusion not only to the guests. But to Kyungsoo himself, too.

 

He was so sure that the lad just made fun of him. That the lad just gave him a false hope and it hurts to wonder who are other people who got kissed by Jongin on their birth days.

 

But then again, Jongin does things. He does unexpected things. And one of them is talking to Kyungsoo's parents, Sangwoo giving a stern look that very much like Minseok's gaze towards Jongin earlier.

 

When Jongin offered to send them off to the manse's gate was the sign for Kyungsoo to feel something. Nervousness? He didn't know. Must be.

 

And Jongin being the unexpected that he is, then asked for a serious request in his softest voice.

 

" _I know this is so sudden. But what I did earlier, I stand on that. Please, give me your sincere permission to court your son_ " were the exact words the escaped Jongin's mouth.

 

To say that Kyungsoo's still dumbfounded is a understatement. He feels more than that. He can still feel the chill and goosebumps that entered his body when Jongin looked towards him with that warm smile.

 

Ang right now, he feels shy, thinking about that in front of her mother. He doesn't want her to see him like this, gushing, blushing, and swooning over a particular gallant that surely not only him swoons over.

 

He suddenly remembers Minseok's words. He shouldn't worry. But now that's his mother iscin front of him, it's a right time to ask the question in his mind.

 

"Mother," Kyungsoo starts softly and tries not to let his courage fall when Jiwoo looks at her, face still with confusion and something he can't pinpoint. She looks sad. "Why did Minseok hyung not like me liking Jongin?"

 

Jiwoo stares, and Kyungsoo  stares back. And then he realized what he just said. Or admited.

 

He doesn't sputter, but he closes his eyelids so tight he can see red lights and bows his head in shame. But he hears a soft sound, soft chuckle so he looks up.

 

"You're finally acting according to your age.." Jiwoo muses outloud before she lets out a sigh. "Hyung is just upset because you're finally liking someone. And a Kim, of all. It's just.. too much to think. You know their family."

 

Kyungsoo looks down on his lap and fiddles on his fingers, because he knows. It's not about the attitude. Because Jongin's mother seemed so sweet towards him, and it even surprised Kyungsoo that she knew all along about Jongin's affection towards one of the Doh twins. Jongin's father seems accepting, too.

 

It's what the Kim holds, he thinks. What does the surname holds, such power and intelligence; and Kyungsoo suddenly feels a bit uncertainty inside his head.

 

It must floods his face because he feels a soft skin on the top of his fiddling fingers, Jiwoo's palms calming him down and smiling at him with a tinge of pride and nostalgia.

 

"Don't worry," she rest assures. "Your father, he'll let the Kim lad court you."

 

The words spread unnecessary shades in  his cheeks. It's not even in daylight, it's midnight and he's flushing from those words.

 

"I hope so, too." He says softly, not having the guts to stare long with his mother, that made Jiwoo chuckle when Kyungsoo averts eye contacts.

 

 

 

 

 

It's six in the morning, the Versaille's jungle fowl rooster cackles loudly enough for Kyungsoo to wake up, face contorting onto that scunnered expression.

 

He looks around his room, and groans at the sight of his tuscany laced cope missing on the window. Instead, there's a laced one, but cream. And the sun shines through the white canopy.

 

Kyungsoo lets out a whimper and imprints his face on his pillow, digging, the silk casing of his cottons feels like petals on his cheeks. He blinks, and wanders who changed the curtain, and feels a bit conscious at the fact that someone entered his room.

 

He mumbles to himself, whispering to himself about wanting honeyed mango strips for his canapés when he hears a loud series of knocks on the door of his room. He mumbles a quiet 'come in', body still flat in his bed.

 

Baekhyun enters in a stride, his body screaming energy as Kyungsoo watches his twin walks towards him. He can't tell much base on Baekhyun's face. But he looks overwrought and pounces onto Kyungsoo's sleepy form.

 

"Hey! Get off, you pooch!" Kyungsoo grunts, peeling off Baekhyun's arms around him.

 

"Get up! We have guests!" Baekhyun squeals beside his ear, and Kyungsoo huffs when his twin pulls him up by his left forearm.

 

"Come on, the Kims are here!"

 

Kyungsoo frowns, and the words registers after some seconds. Baekhyun's still pulling him when Kyungsoo stands up abruptly, making Baekhyun stumbles backward and sends Kyungsoo a glare.

 

"What?!" Kyungsoo exclaims. His arms flail and eyes big, hair sticking out everywhere. Even the fringe on his forehead is up. Baekhyun giggles at the image in front of him.

 

"Where's your union suit?" Baekhyun giggles, and watches as Kyungsoo look down on his lower half, not seeing his suit union and only in his undergarments. The satin pyjama blazer is long, midthigh length but certainly won't hide his dignity; preeminence tarnished just at the sound of Baekhyun's laugh.

 

His twin pushes him inside the loo of his room, and Kyungsoo, albeit feeling goosey and jumpy, did his job for daily hygiene.

 

Baekhyun bestrews his body with perfume, a gift he got from the Parks on their birthday. It smells like lavander, and Kyungsoo flushes at the thought of all purple and grandilouquent shades.

 

It's when they step down to living room that all air inside Kyungsoo's body condensates and turn into a pile of sweats in his body.

 

Jiwoo's all smiley, polite but also welcoming while he's father's all braggadoncio. Irritation and embarrassment are clear in Minseok's face. But Jongin's father seem to enjoy talking about wines and all. His mother, too, is very much like Jiwoo.

 

Baekhyun clears his throat to give the notice of their presence, and Kyungsoo's breath hitches when Jongin turns around; his chin hidden by the backrest of the chair.

 

"Oh! Kyungsoo's awake!"

 

Minseok scoffs at their father's words. Still feeling protective over his brother. The elder makes sure to send Jongin a glare, that Jongin hesitantly replies with a timid smile.

 

"Maybe we should talk about why the Kims are here," Jiwoo then said, ignoring her husband's cheerful greet. Seems like she noticed that Kyungsoo doesn't need that kind of greeting. It just fuels the perturbation that Kyungsoo's dealing with.

 

Baekhyun tugs on Kyungsoo's arm with his hooked on over Kyungsoo's elbow, the latter bowing before reluctantly follows his twin. Baekhyun sits on the settee, their usual seat. Kyungsoo timidly sits too beside Baekhyun.

 

And accidentally lands his eyes in front of him.

 

The Kim gallant is already looking, and Kyungsoo wonders how come a wight could be so bonny, in this early hour of the day?

 

He almost let out a squeak when Jongin smiles, back straight in respectful gait.

 

He looks so good. And Kyungsoo smiles when he bows down to hide his flushing apple cheeks.

 

"We know it's a sudden, and unceremonious, it hasn't been a week since they meet," Mrs. Kim starts, looking back at Jongin and then to Kyungsoo. "But our youngest son is _very_ adamant about this."

 

"Thank you, and we really appreciate that you asked for permission inside our manse." Sangwoo said, face turning serious but still congenial.

 

"But while we are very pleased and tickled," Jiwoo says, and looks at him. Kyungsoo stiffens when five heads turns to him. Baekhyun isn't one of them. But Kyungsoo can feel his twin stiffling a laugh with straight neck beside him. "We think _it is_ Kyungsoo's decision if he will accept this act of chivalry."

 

Kyungsoo can feel Mrs. Kim's stare at him. But he's not so sure because he doesn't really want to look at them. If the old Kim notices him, Kyungsoo's glad that Jongin's father is well mannered enough to call out his out of presentability act.

 

"That's a great idea," the old woman Kim says, and he can hear the smile in her tone.

 

The talk proceeds with Kyungsoo just litsening and not giving a cent or two. And all of them understands, even Minseok. He didn't glare to his brother throughout the whole time. But he did send looks towards Jongin few times.

 

It's some minutes after tenth hour of the day that the Kims adjourned the visit and deems themselves disturbing that the Dohs quickly nonconcur.

 

Kyungsoo follows their parents out of their manse to send the Kims to their respected carriage, Baekhyun still hooking an arm to his.

 

Kyungsoo watches as the Kims bids them goodbye with waves of hands, him bowing to reciprocate the deed, and ignores the neighborhoods' glances. They watch as the carriage go.

 

And he just then realised that he didn't talk to Jongin. He sighs. And he thinks he really needs time anyways.

 

Their parents walk to enter their manse now, and  Baekhyun nudges him to start walking when Minseok called for them. He stops, prompting Baekhyun to stop walking too.

 

"I hope you'll think twice, and thrice preferably, before you accept Jongin's chivalry." Minseok says, and he seems like measuring his own self to not be so crude, but he's failing prettily.

 

"I don't see what's wrong." It's Baekhyun who answers that. Minseok groans and puts a palm on his forehead, pinches the tip of his nose with his thumb and pinky. And that says something. He only does that when he's distressed.

 

"Because you only see the beauty face of that lad. That's what matters to you, you dewy eyed." Minseok tells Baekhyun, who pouts and untangles his arm on Kyungsoo's. He sends a glare towards Minseok before he stomps to the manse.

 

Minseok sighs before he turns to Kyungsoo.

 

"I know you like him. You confirmed it yourself." Minseok starts, and Kyungsoo stares as his brother puts a caring hand on his left shoulder. "I just don't want you to get hurt. I'm not saying he will hurt you. But he's too beautiful and if something bad happen, like parting ways, it will be hard for you."

 

Kyungsoo listens attentively, he knows he needs this talk. He clasps his hands altogether, brows furrowing and tries not to show how nervous he is just by thinking of it. Just the thought of Jongin liking him is scary enough.

 

"You'll put him on pedestal," Minseok continues, tone soft. "And if you both part ways, it'll be hard for you to look for someone better than him. I don't intend for you to reject him, no. It's your heart to decide. Let your desire lead you. But I, as your brother, have the task to guide you, for you not to be naive."

 

Kyungsoo lowers his head, and he understands. He does. He looks up, and speaks for the first time after tens of minutes.

 

"Thank you, hyung." He says earnestly and gives a smile. Minseok smiles too, spreads his arms open for Kyungsoo to embrace him. Kyungsoo obliges, hugs onto the elder's waist.

 

"Do you really like him?" He hears his brother asks.

 

Kyungsoo just tightens his embrace to his brother, digs his face on the crook of his neck.

 

Minseok doesn't need any answer, and just opts to comb Kyungsoo's smooth hair to calm his nerves.

 

Kyungsoo's scared, getting his first ever admirer. But Minseok's here. Kyungsoo has nothing to be afraid of.

 

 

 

 

 

"They said cow milk is better than sheeps."

 

Kyungsoo tunes out, ears listening, but masking his whole body by reading a music book about intruments with strings.

 

Taemin snorts. Jongin and his friends are good two tables far but Taemin's snort is loud enough for Kyungsoo to hear. Jongin doesn't give any reaction to whatever Seungwoon is saying, just reading a book and there's a pile of paper in front of him.

 

Not that Kyungsoo is watching. He just noticed. It's hard not to, not when it's been five days since the Kim's visited their manse for Jongin's request of chivalry.

 

The month has entered it's twenties line of date, and it'll be next month in just few days. And Jongin hasn't said anything.

 

Kyungsoo tries not to feel sad. It's him who hasn't give a permission. But isn't Jongin supposed to woo him? For him to say yes for a request of courting?

 

It makes his head hurts, and the looks that are sending towards him is nothing he's used to.

 

He's all alone in his table, Jongin with Taemin and Seungwoon. And some other toffs that aren't being subtle. They sometimes look towards Kyungsoo and then to Jongin. It seems like they found out. If not by attending Jongin's celebration, it must be because of the talks and hearsays from those who did attend.

 

A lady acquaintance even has the nerves to ask Kyungsoo about it, that he simply just smiled at; not giving any validated answer.

 

He himself is not sure if Jongin's even serious. Or if Jongin will ever make a move.

 

It hurts Kyungsoo's head, and something lower down his left shoulder. He shouldn't stress himself. It will not be good for later. He's supposed to bake croissants and cinammon rolls later. He needs very well mood or else he'll end up baking a rock.

 

He stands up, his chair making a soft scraping sound and turns around to search for a book on shelve IV, not noticing Jongin's eyes following him.

 

Kyungsoo purses his lips, and furrows his brows at the three inches thick books of botany. He knows he should be studying music. And the music books is in shelf VI, _not IV_. But flowers and leaves has been, always been a nerve suppressant to him. And he somehow wants to read about petals, nectars and all. So he picks the heavy book with his two hands.

 

Only to drop it on the floor when he sees Jongin's form through the space, back leaning on shelf V, staring at Kyungsoo with a bored expression.

 

Seconds feels like hours, as Jongin appears beside him and crouches to pick the fallen book with just one hand, putting it back on the shelf.

 

Kyungsoo turns to the other, and feels the sadness with a tinge of madness, because Jongin had left him in the dark. So the lad should not blame him for snapping.

 

"I was about to read that." He says, still looking at the book shelf.

 

"That is not a music book though." And Kyungsoo furrow his brows deeper at that. He turns to the taller, and thinks he should've not.

 

Jongin looks so good with his maroon scholar regalia. His hair is a bit mess, strands visible, unlike his kept and usual sleek hair. But it's pretty, nonetheless.

 

"How do you know?" Kyungsoo says, face still sour looking.

 

"Because I've been watching."

 

Kyungsoo knows he shouldn't, for his dignity, be looking pleased or smitten. But he can't help it when the other is smiling down on him, arms crossed and leaning aside on a shelf. He shouldn't feel giddy at the attention, at the admission.

 

He snaps his head away, to save himself from submitting to Jongin or to hide his appling cheeks; as long as his face will be away from Jongin's sight.

 

But Jongin is Jongin. He does unexpected things. Full of surprises. He really is something.

 

Jongin leans down, forward; and Kyungsoo hides his face better. He knows Jongin's smiling. Sees it in his peripheral view, but he doesn't admit lost yet.

 

"You're blushing."

 

"You're assuming things again and-"

 

"-and making up assumptions based on my perspective?" Jongin interupts and finishes for him.

 

Kyungsoo doesn't look up. And he can feel Jongin's breath, every outtake of air from his nose, the nasal sound of his breathing.

 

"But it is not an assumption when I have a very pretty proof in front of me."

 

And that breaks the ice in Kyungsoo. It must be the warmt of his cheeks, the warmt inside his chest that melt down that ice. But he does look now at Jongin with a suppressed smile.

 

And this, this shouldn't make Kyungsoo happy off the roof of the archives. He shouldn't be the one feeling giddier between them two.

 

But the way Jongin stares, smile still there, his dark tuscany skintone flat in Kyungsoo's vision, he can't help himself but to feel.. like _falling_.

 

"Better view." Jongin whispers.

 

Kyungsoo scoffs, crossing his arms on his chest in attempt of not admitting yet lost. But mostly part is he just want to shield himself from Jongin's charm.

 

"You were missing for five days. And now you're talking to me."

 

Jongin looks amused, shocked, surprised; before he barks out a laugh, and Kyungsoo stares. His glare fading a bit at the sound and sight. It's the first time he's seen the other laugh. And he saw it first now, and for him only to see at all.

 

"I've upset you." Jongin says after calming himself, uncrossing his arms.

 

"I'm not upset." I just feel like you toyed me, Kyungsoo thinks.

 

"Is that so?" Jongin asks. The taller lad looks back, and looks pass Kyungsoo, as if to check if there's other people nearby, before returning the attention to him.

 

Weeks ago, Kyungsoo's just watching this lad with the taller's goofy friends around, if not bothering him. Now, Jongin's checking the surrounding for their privacy.

 

"I actually mean to ask you something. But now that I've upset you," Jongin laughs when Kyungsoo grumbles that he's not upset. "I want to take you out."

 

Kyungsoo hopes he doesn't have ear malady.

 

" _What_?" He asks incredulously, out of disbelief.

 

"Tomorrow, evening. There's a place I want to take you. It's a court."

 

Kyungsoo's still comprehending. He just want to read that botany book.

 

Jongin smiles, and leans to steal a kiss on his right cheek before he leans back with a warm and soft smile. A literal sun.

 

"See you." He whispers, and turns around now to walk back on his table.

 

Kyungsoo was left there, standing, and thinking what he just got. A date. And kiss.

 

 _A kiss on his cheek_.

 

Kyungsoo gasps, palms flying to his agape mouth.

 

_Jongin didn't!_

 

Because the kiss that Jongin gave him on his birthday is a _gift_.

 

And the kiss just now is a official declaration now of chivalry.

 

Kyungsoo knows he didn't, haven't gave any permission. But what he _implied_ , that he waited for five days for Jongin's move, is a subtle way of accepting.

 

What Kyungsoo worries is how is he going to tell his parents.

 

He closes his eyes, lids tight shut as he envisages Minseok flipping a gameboard and a violin.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo tries not to squirm under the scrutinising eyes of mother, as he fumbles with his fingers while adjusting the ties of his attire. He avoids her gaze through the mirror, trying hard to bow his head low.

 

"Did he inform you where bistro is he taking you?"

 

Kyungsoo sighs and purses his lips. He fastens the buttons of the white button down and frowns at the frills on the neck, but he manages. He hears the sound of the welt of his mother's shoes. And stiffens when Jiwoo appears in front of him.

 

She takes a step closer, reaching for the black satin strip of ribband around his collar and ties it on a ribbon. Kyungsoo relaxes, tilting his chin up as he let Jiwoo pats his chest to flattens his attire.

 

"You bourgeon.." Jiwoo whispers that makes Kyungsoo smiles a bit.

 

She pats Kyungsoo's left cheeks and jaw tenderly, affectionately.

 

"If it's too far, tell him." His mother says sternly. And Kyungsoo's confused for a moment. Until he got what she meant and whines about it.

 

He pouts when he hears her laugh.

 

"I won't get motion sickness." He grumbles.

 

"I do hope so." She says and smiles, then walks pass Kyungsoo's shoulder now.

 

He walks down after some contemplation, standing in front of the mirror just beside the downstairs in side view. And turns to look on the other side.

 

He smiles at Sangwoo, who's busy reading a parchment and acknowledges him with a smile. He huffs and sits down on a divan meant for when they put their boots on. He smiles when a maid puts the leather shoes in front of him and says a grateful thank you.

 

He's busy tying the string of the left shoe when he hears Baekhyun's boisterous voice entering the lounging place, and almost cough because of the tightness in his stomach and the view of Jongin in burnt sienna coat and raw amber pants that's tucked inside his toff socks.

 

And it's the first time he sees the lad with cravat on his collar. A sight to see.

 

Just then he notices the brown box that Jongin's carrying.

 

"We have the beau here!" Baekhyun announces, and Kyungsoo thinks he looks funny with the night gown he's wearing.

 

Jongin turns to Baekhyun briefly and smiles, then turns to Sangwoo who stands up to accommodate the guest.

 

"You didn't have to," Sangwoo says, but takes the box off of Jongin's hold. "Please, don't bother next time."

 

Jongin bows and raises a hand, that Sangwoo accepts. Jongin shakes the hand for seconds with a polite smile.

 

"I am grateful for the trust you put in me." He says so earnestly.

 

Sangwoo nods, and commands a maid to take the box. Baekhyun squeals and follows the maid to the table.

 

Kyungsoo rushes to his father's side, and bows his head when Jongin looks towards him.

 

"I don't want my son coming here after or a moment before the regency's curfew." Sangwoo warns, index finger pointing at Jongin. The latter smiles and bows.

 

"I assure you." Jongin vows. "He is in hale."

 

Kyungsoo blushes at those words. Just the thought of being with Jongin, and being under Jongin's vigorous vigilance, it sends chills and cold inside him.

 

"What are these breads?" Baekhyun questions in curiosity, and Kyungsoo tries not to worry how rowdy his twin is. Sangwoo seems like he doesn't mind. Jongin, too.

 

"Those are loafs from the Carmelle's bakery." Jongin informs. "It has prunes inside."

 

"I love prunes!" Baekhyun squeals again and Kyungsoo fights the urge to roll his eyes.  But he is not that far knowing Jongin and vice versa. The lad likes him. But he doesn't want the other to have a bad impression of him.

 

"Okay. Don't wolf down the flour food, you avarice."

 

Sangwoo takes Kyungsoo's left forearm and hooks it in his arm, leading the way out of the manse and Jongin follows.

 

Kyungsoo sees a coupé just outside of their gate. Jongin faces them with a polite smile. And he unhooks his arm from his father's. Jongin offers a hand then.

 

Kyungsoo stares at the hand. At the deep raw tuscany shades in front of him. He briefly takes a glance to his father who nods, so Kyungsoo puts his right palm over Jongin's awaiting one, albeit reluctantly because of the anxiety and apprehension.

 

Jongin leads him out of the gate, and Kyungsoo looks back to his father who now has a teasing smile in his lips. He frowns, but there's a smile now in his own lips. He has Minseok to look after him. And his father, _too._

 

The taller ushers him to step up on the hatch and Kyungsoo did with a small bit of difficulty. He's about to scoot back for Jongin to enter but a hand on his left leg stops him. He gawks, and watches with wide eyes as Jongin ties the shoestring he abandoned earlier.

 

A warm feeling fills his cheeks, more so when he notices that the Kang and Park damsels looking in curiosity two manses away from them.

 

Jongin looks up, still holding his leg even with done tying his shoestrings, and smiles. Not the polite one. Not the lazy or mocking one.

 

It's cheeky. It's charming. It's meant to sweep Kyungsoo out of his heel. And it does. _Oh, it does_.

 

He maneuvers his leg and Jongin softly lets go, chuckling at the fuchsia tint in Kyungsoo's cheeks.

 

"Am I upsetting you again?" Jongin asks with that smile, still.

 

Kyungsoo scoffs and scoots now to the side to give Jongin a space to sit on.

 

"Get in. I'm getting impatient."

 

It's Jongin who scoffs now, but a laugh follows.

 

"Geeked, you mean."

 

"Are you hopping in? If not, I'm closing this now."

 

Jongin smiles in amusement. Completely whipped with Kyungsoo's attitude. It feels so good to know not all people looks so highly of him, treats him like a pretty boy. A toff living loftly.

 

"Of course! The coupé is mine anyways. It's you who would go out, if ever."

 

Kyungsoo looks scandalous. Shocked. But that's the good thing here. Jongin can show this side to the other, because he knows Kyungsoo wants to see every part of him. He knows that as much as Kyungsoo enjoys the wooing, he wants to see Jongin bare and out of his high name.

 

The other snorts, crosses his arms over his chest, and kicks softly Jongin's left shoulder blade in a revengeful but joking manner. Jongin dramatically clasps a palm over, faking a hurt and shocked look, but smiles when he hears a joyous laugh out of Kyungsoo's mouth and pretty lips.

 

"Just come up here." Kyungsoo says out of breath, huffing in between his giggles.

 

And Jongin obliges, giddy inside.

 

 

 

 

 

Kyungsoo expected a tavern, a alehouse. Not a bourg. Not on a bourg.

 

Not that he doesn't like it here. It's just so unexpected from Jongin. His curiosity picks up when Jongin offers a hand to step him down off from the carriage, and sees lines of tents, people giving off flowers to every people walking pass them, children in dresses and formal attires running around with cake frostings on their palm, and it's loud. But kind of happy loud. He looks around, looks up, and gapes at the flames in glasses hanging on the high strings to provide some lights. It's not evening yet. Barely. And Kyungsoo's anticipation raises.

 

He feels a hand on his right wrist, and looks up to see Jongin sending him expecting looks. He swats Jongin's hand off on his wrist and hooks it on the taller lad's elbow. He hears Jongin's little laugh.

 

"You sounds so jolly. You've been snorting laughs since earlier." Kyungsoo says, an observation. His eyes are away for he is looking around.

 

"You're quite a charmer, that's why."

 

Kyungsoo frowns and looks up to the lad's face, but Jongin's looking ahead straight, side view in Kyungsoo's vision. Jongin's wearing a small smile.

 

"Why did you bring me here at Boourneharmth town?" Kyungsoo asks while still looking at Jongin. And he wonders if they're the only pair walking slowly.

 

"They're having a shindig now. There'll be a fête later. You know that they have the best things to sell." Jongin explains and stops in front of a marquee. Kyungsoo looks at the pastries the lady is selling, and feels a headache because he wants all of them. All six of them each.

 

"What do you like?" Jongin whispers beside his right ear, and Kyungsoo tries not to squirm at the warm breath.

 

"I don't know what to pick," he admits, biting his lower lip in admission, and from the concentration.

 

He doesn't notice the warm eyes, the amused but soft smile on Jongin's face while staring at him.

 

"Okay." Jongin replies, making Kyungsoo looks up to the taller lad. Why does Jongin have to be a head taller? Kyungsoo muses. Jongin then turns to the lady who greets them merrily.

 

"We'll take one each." Jongin says with a smile.

 

Kyungsoo frowns.

 

"That's too much.." he muses.

 

"You can't pick." Jongin's simple reply.

 

But the lad doesn't know what does those words do to Kyungsoo's inner turmoil.

 

A lad is courting him now. Really. And that lad is Jongin. A wealthy gallant from a family of philosophers and all recognised proffesion. And he knows Jongin can give him all the pricy, luxury things to impress Kyungsoo. Can spoil him rotten.

 

But seeing this, that Jongin even get that far to buy all these breads because he can't pick. It's not spoiling. It's giving Kyungsoo a _choice_ , a chance to take everything and tries what these breads taste like. Jongin didn't ask what is the best taste. What is the best selling. What is the most expensive. Instead, he wanted Kyungsoo to taste them all.

 

Jongin's a type to not give him a diamond just because it's the most expensive gift. But he's a type to give Kyungsoo a whole bakery if it what makes the younger happy.

 

Jongin is not here to impress him. To show what he can give Kyungsoo. But he's here to give whatever Kyungsoo _wants_. Every happy pill.

 

And it sends feelings inside Kyungsoo. He shouldn't even think that far. It's just breads.

 

"You should've not bother," Kyungsoo whispers, and looks away when Jongin just smiles, and opts to watch the vendor packing the breads in different shades of paper with names on it. And puts all them inside a large brown paper bag. Jongin takes the package to give it to Kyungsoo, who accepts it. Jongin pays and they starts to walk away.

 

Kyungsoo can feels how the paper bag in his arms warms up because of the breads. And hugs it tightly in his chest.

 

"Should I be jealous that you love that package now more than me?" Jongin teases.

 

Kyungsoo scoffs.

 

"Who says I love you from the first place?"

 

Jongin then laughs, a whole guffaw that earns them looks.

 

The taller lad leads him to other tents, looking at all of the products and awes at the origamis. There are lots. And Kyungsoo feels like not going home anymore from all the pastries he wants to taste.

 

Jongin turns out to not buy him just six breads, because as they turn a corner to get a larger bag, Kyungsoo's carrying two bags while Jongin's carrying two, too. One each on Jongin's arms while Kyungsoo opts to hug the bags both.

 

"Where are we going next?"

 

Jongin doesn't answer first, and Kyungsoo's left to wait as they walk. He notices that the path they're taking is a neighborhood now. But still full of people walking and marchants selling things.

 

"I don't really intend to have a feast here." Jongin says quietly. And Kyungsoo listens. "I wanted to go to the tabernacle."

 

Kyungsoo's breathe hitches, and stops on his track. Jongin then turns to him, a small smile in his lips.

 

"I have lots of things to thank to," Jongin explains further. "And I think you really have to go with me. I want you to be there when I pray. You're one of the goods that happened to me, after all."

 

Jongin said those words with so much ease, like he never gets nervous. He's practically insinuating that he's glad to meet Kyungsoo. And taking it too far by praying to the higher up and thank the fate for it to happen. Isn't it too soon?

 

Kyungsoo has half a mind to come along. And half a mind to just drop the paper bags and turn around. Because Jongin must be toying with him now.

 

But the look of Jongin's reddening eartips. The stiff gait, not like his usual charming and suave. The purses in his lips and the squirm he tries to hide but Kyungsoo notices. Jongin's been shuffling on the heels od his feet subtly.

 

He's serious. Jongin is serious.

 

"Why?" Kyungsoo found himself asking. Softly. Like a whisper.

 

Jongin smiles again, secretive. But also offering.

 

"Well," Jongin starts. He licks his lips and looks up. As if he will find the answers there. "I don't know why. I just feel like it's the right thing to do. It feels right to have you here beside me.." Jongin then looks at him.

 

He looks happy. And Kyungsoo's scared.

 

"Imagine what it would feel like to have you sitting beside me while I pray to the higher up that I found a person I like after two decades, finally."

 

"Stop." Kyungsoo says abruptly.

 

Jongin was stunned from the mild outburst. And laughs when Kyungsoo whines, hides his face on the paper bags he's hugging.

 

Kyungsoo wants nothing but for the rock path to open and swallow him deeply.

 

"What?" Kyungsoo hears Jongin asks, his tone is laughing. Like he didn't say words just now. Words that Kyungsoo never want to hear ever again. Or yet.

 

"Don't say things like that!" Kyungsoo whines, and huffs as he looks up to Jongin. He must be looking all funny now. He knows he's blushing. His cheeks turning into apples and his fringes now is a mop of mess.

 

"I wanted to be honest." Jongin says teasingly. The lad walks to him, completely happy to see Kyungsoo being a mess of shy and embarrassment.

 

"But aren't we too fast?" Kyungsoo says out loud. And it should be inside his mind. But he thinks maybe Jongin should know.

 

"We met eight days ago. You kissed me on the first time we met." He muses out loud, but voice private and for Jongin to hear only. He knows this thing should be discussed inside a tavern right now. Not on a side walk. But Jongin is smiling and listening.

 

"You kissed me back." Jongin replies smugly.

 

"I didn't." Kyungsoo deadpans.

 

Jongin stares at him for seconds, then shrugs.

 

"Okay. But you let me."

 

"That's beside the point!" Kyungsoo almost drop the bags in his arms when he tries to flail his arms. But then again stops at realisation that he's carrying something.

 

"My point is, you kissed me on the _first time_ we met. Declared that you want to court me on your birthday gala. Which was, a day a part from mine. And _now_ we're here, and you want to take me to a tabernacle to pray because you met me?"

 

"So?" Jongin shrugs again.

 

"So?!" Kyungsoo says exasperatedly.

 

"You're moving too fast!" Kyungsoo reasons. Because it's true. And Jongin has to know that. Jongin has to know he's on a rabiit pace and he needs to slow down. For Kyungsoo's sake.

 

Jongin chuckles.

 

"You kissed me too yesterday!" Kyungsoo exclaims. Eyes wide. And this must be the longest rant has Jongin ever heard from the younger.

 

Jongin's staring. There's a pensive look in his eyes. He looks nostalgic. He looks wistfully thinking. And he speaks after moments of just staring at Kyungsoo.

 

"My parents got married after three months of knowing each other."

 

Kyungsoo gapes, and eyes turns to their normal size, feeling warm inside when Jongin smiles. A shy smile.

 

It's too fast. Jongin's opening up now about his parents love story.

 

"My father courted her for over a month." Jongin says softy. "He told me it's not always about the time or how long a courting is. It's how right it feels."

 

Kyungsoo ignores the imply there. Jongin's just making an example. That doesn't mean Jongin thinks he's the right person. He knows that. But he can't help but feel a bit giddy at the prospect of that.

 

"And someone helped me to know if it's really worth it. He made me decide if I should give it a chance."

 

Kyungsoo's brows furrows at that.

 

"Who?" He asks, curiosity in his tone.

 

Jongin smiles, that smug smile. And Kyungsoo briefly sees the Jongin from the first night they talked. The aloof, mysterious, secretive Jongin.

 

"You'll find out some time."

 

Jongin turns around now, and Kyungsoo was left there to muse. But he moves now to follow the lad. He can think about that later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be really working on my manuscript because the publishing house won't write the manuscript for me but then again.. I keep on coming back here. Anyways, this fic is actually based on a song. And well, if someone can guess it right I might write a fic for that genius :D

Kyungsoo jogs the stairs, balls of his feet bouncing at the prospect of eating a whole tray of custard muffin. Miss Jung and her two assistants had promised last night about baking because it's the 18th day after the twin's birthday.

 

And even Jongin's absence since their date, not that Kyungsoo is counting, can't break the smile that is now displayed in his face.

 

"Slow down!" Sangwoo scolds as Kyungsoo jumps on the floor. Kyungsoo flies to his father and hugs him, giving the elder a sloppy kiss on the cheek before hopping his way towards the pastry kitchen. He can already see Baekhyun from the outside of the pastry, munching on fruits that he assumes Miss Jung will be using for the sweets.

 

"I'm here!" He shouts in joy, panting a bit but smiling widely. He makes his way excitedly towards the wooden counter, but abruptly stopped by Baekhyun who has a piece of apricot between his thin lips.

 

"Where's your slippers?" Baekhyun interrogates, giving him a once over from head to toe. Kyungsoo flinches at that, taking a look at his bare foot dumbly, before he shrugs and replies.

 

"I forgot. What fruit is that-" he asks as he pries off Baekhyun's arms on him, only for Baekhyun to whine and pushes him off further.

 

"Mother! Kyungsoo's not wearing slippers!" Baekhyun hollers, making Kyungsoo gapes not because his twin is betraying him but because Jiwoo is actually at the kitchen, wearing a cream colored apron.

 

"Baekhyun, don't shout," Jiwoo tells them, just came out of the storage and carrying a tray of eggs.

 

"But Mother! Look!" Baekhyun exclaims incredulously, pointing down to Kyungsoo's bare feet. Jiwoo follows her son's finger, and sighs upon seeing Kyungsoo being heel pad to floor.

 

"What did I say about being malapropos?" Their mother says, making Kyungsoo whines internally especially when Baekhyun looks at him with chin held high. He takes a look at Baekhyun and feels himself cowering in shame.

 

Baekhyun is complete, wearing a apron and going far to wear a chef chapeau. He pouts unconsciously, looking at his mother giving Miss Jung instructions of how she likes her apricots chopped.

 

He's about to turn around and mope for being ignored when Baekhyun drops a pair of slippers beside him and puts a apron strap on his neck. His twin then pushes him on a nearby wall for him to hold on to. He's facing the wall and confused what is Baekhyun going to do when he feels a tug on his torso.

 

"Be grateful that I'm such a nice person," Baekhyun grumbles as he tightens the apron tie on Kyungsoo's lower back. Once finished, he pulls Kyungsoo off from the wall and nudges the slippers towards the latter to wear.

 

Kyungsoo grumbles about Baekhyun's fantasy of wearing a corset and that his twin doesn't have to throw Baekhyun's frustration to him before he saunter towards his mother.

 

"What are we making?" Kyungsoo pesters when he sees Baekhyun holding a rolling pin making him realize that he's the only one not knowing what to bake. He turns to his mother and tugs on her forearm, not really caring that she's wisking a butter.

 

"Mother! Tell me what are we going to bake!" He demands and looks down at the counter with shining eyes, taking all the sight of the ingredients.

 

"Kyungsoo, let go," Jiwoo says but sighs knowing Kyungsoo won't unless she tells him what are they going to make.

 

"We're baking pies," she supplies.

 

Kyungsoo frowns. He thought they're going to bake muffins.

 

"What about muffins?" He pouts.

 

"We'll make that, too," Jiwoo replies and smiles when Kyungsoo beams. Her son is a bit capricious these days, and she bets it's because of the Kim callant's disappearance. She can't help but feel wistful about it. She's not used to see Kyungsoo acting like a normal teenager, being temperamental over a person they fancy.

 

"Why are you here, though?" Kyungsoo then asked, picking a slice of green apple and makes a face. He doesn't like green apple for dessert.

 

"I think we need to give the Kims something for sending us wheels of cheese," his mother says and Kyungsoo stops in his track.

 

"Why are we going to give back them something? We don't owe them anything. It's their son's fault for courting you," Kyungsoo grumbles, brows knitted while munching a apricot.

 

"Good question." She says and rolls her eyes when Baekhyun walks to them with a annoyed face.

 

"What do you mean we're going to bake for the Kims?! Why didn't we bake for the Parks before?! Is this a special treatment?!" Baekhyun fumes. Kyungsoo then takes a step back, biting his lower lip.

 

"Another good question," Jiwoo says and facing Baekhyun. "We didn't because you skipped the chivalry part. We don't know if Chanyeol did court you or if you came to him."

 

"Mother!" Baekhyun screeches and hides his face on his delicate palms.

 

"My point is we don't know if we should give them first. Or should we wait for them to give a gift before we do. If you were the one who came to Park lad then we should be the one courting them, right? But you skipped that part. Now go and get me a dozen of sugar cubes."

 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes but follows, stomping towards the storage room. Kyungsoo watches his twin who's moving begrudgingly. He's too preoccupied tasting the fruits and did not hear his mother talking to him about something. He just look back when he hears her clearing her throat and tells him she said something.

 

"What did you say, Mother?" He asks, bashful. He sees Jiwoo rolling her eyes making Kyungsoo cower a bit.

 

"I said, Minseok informed me Jongdae just got back from their peregrine."

 

Kyungsoo halts from taking another apricot, and opts to bite his lower lip to prevent himself from talking.

 

"So, you can stop being temperamental now and act like you're not the one courting."

 

That immediately made Kyungsoo whine and complain about having a mother acting puerile, which makes Jiwoo scolds her son for calling her names.

 

It's after setting four trays of pastry in the old oven and making fruit purée for the roll candies Baekhyun has been dreaming of to make that Kyungsoo goes to the lounge area with Jiwoo in tow. Baekhyun's adamant of waiting for the fruit purée to dry, that is a six hour process. So it's a good excuse that Kyungsoo exits the kitchen even before Baekhyun can complain about their mother baking for the Kim's.

 

It's still too early for lunch so he opt to sit on a couch and making a face when he sees his father forty winking. Sangwoo must be having a hard time sleeping because of the new room.

 

Kyungsoo himself doesn't know why his mother suddenly want to sleep on the attic with his father and he himself knows it's more than sentimental. Maybe, his parents are at that stage where they think they're  old enough now, now that their youngest sons are getting courted.

 

He's shoving the newspaper aside when he hears her mother talking. She's taking off her apron and giving it out to a maid.

 

"Minseok should be here any minute." She informs and saunter towards her espouse. Jiwoo shakes Sangwoo's shoulder to wake him up, and Kyungsoo's glad he has kept the newspaper away now because Jiwoo might end up hitting Sangwoo with it.

 

"Lunch will be ready. Get up."

 

Sangwoo begrudgingly does what he told so to, Kyungsoo watching his father in amusement.

 

Half an hour and Kyungsoo's going now to the diner when he hears it just outside. Minseok's faint laugh and his boisterous words. He's about to welcome his brother but Baekhyun beats him to it, still in his apron.

 

He watches with a pout as Baekhyun opens the door, completely ignoring their maids that should be opening the door for their masters.

 

"You're back!" Baekhyun exclaims and jumps onto Minseok's arms, the latter frowning but still hugging his brother. It's weird, consider that he always bicker with Baekhyun half of his existence.

 

The two enters the manse now, Kyungsoo now just getting the chance to embrace Minseok.

 

"You were laughing earlier." Kyungsoo interrogates. Minseok's brows raise as if remembering something.

 

"Oh. Yes. Jongdae and Junmyeon sent me home since it's a lot trouble if I wait for our carriage to come. Besides, I'm so hungry I think I can eat a horse!" Minseok whines as they enter the diner. There's already a tray of square pies and a plate of sangria muffin.

 

Baekhyun picks a muffin and stuffs his mouth with it, their parents not in the mood to strict now.

 

"How was the trekking?" Sangwoo says while picking a steak bone on the plate and puts it on Jiwoo's plate.

 

"It was exhausting!" Minseok says rather excited. "We did fencing and horseback riding. We're not as good as Jongin, though."

 

Kyungsoo tries not to flinch at the mention of the name, but he's doing a terrible job so. Because Jiwoo sends him a look when he drops his meatball on his plate making it bounce few times, droplets of marinara sauce scattered on his plate.

 

Good thing that no one mentioned it, though Baekhyun looks like dying from lack of air. He suspiciously look like about to laugh, too.

 

"Did you talk to Junmyeon about the cutlasses we need? We need atleast twelve of them." Sangwoo asks looking at Minseok.

 

"Hm," the eldest son replies, mouth full of broccoli. He swallows first before continuing. "He said their family knows a merchant who can supply us the cutlasses. And we can get it with no money involved."

 

Sangwoo and Jiwoo's faces contort into frowns. Kyungsoo's, too. Baekhyun's the only one half listening and the one voices out everyone's confusion.

 

"It's free?" Baekhyun muses, having difficult of gulping a whole cheese.

 

"Yes. The engravings, too. Consider that Jongin is courting Kyungsoo and all," Minseok says with a shrug.

 

Kyungsoo internally whines at that. How can his family talk to him about Jongin so freely? How can they talk about it with no care as if he's not here dying for the floor to swallow him?

 

After lunch, there's nothing much to do. Baekhyun went back to the kitchen to watch the purée drying and Jiwoo arranging the pies inside a box. They would love to send it personally, but that won't be looking all too good, consider that it's Jongin should be pleasing and giving them gifts.

 

Kyungsoo goes with his mother outside, carrying two boxes of pies and muffins. Jiwoo hands the boxes to the sender, giving the latter three pouches of pittance.

 

"Send them to the Duke Kim's manse and the other is to the Park's. Tell them they're from the Doh's."

 

The boy nods, and they both watch the merchant go.

 

"We shouldn't be really giving away cutlasses." Jiwoo says after some seconds. Kyungsoo looks at his mother in confusion.

 

"We should just give the officials some pies. Or just hold a gathering."

 

Kyungsoo frowns at that.

 

"But gathering is too much works and worries." He answers. Jiwoo sighs.

 

"We should hold a gathering. It's our lineage's celebratory tomorrow. Your father's family is not just a simple loft."

 

And Kyungsoo knows that. Even if Jongin, the Kim's are probably wealthier and more powerful, their lineage carries the best line of soldiers. Hence, why Minseok is so fond of fencing.

 

"But yes, gathering sounds like exhaustion."

 

Jiwoo then turns to him with a tired but impassive face.

 

"Get some rest. We might distribute the cutlasses by the morning after tomorrow. The Kim's might send the cutlasses by tomorrow evening."

 

Kyungsoo nods and follows his mother.

 

 

 

 

 

Turns out the Kim's didn't send the cutlasses the morning after tomorrow. They sent it the next day morning.

 

Sangwoo is more than impressed to know that Minseok just got back yesterday morning but the Kim's managed to send the cutlasses this morning.

 

And it's more than that. Because it's quarter to seventh hour of the day, the sun just rose yet Jongin's out there of the Doh's manse commanding the servants to put down the leather luggage carefully on the ground.

 

Kyungsoo's peering behind his father as the Kim's servants carefully put the luggage inside the manse.

 

"You didn't have to trouble yourself," Sangwoo says as Jongin enters the manse gate. Kyungsoo's no longer there for the latter ran away from the moment their eyes met for the first time this morning.

 

Jongin thinks Kyungsoo looks ridiculously adorable but he's not gonna voice that out in front of Sangwoo.

 

"The Mercedes swordsmith made twelve glass confinements for the cutlasses' cases. I heard it's a gift meant to be displayed rather use." Jongin muses and Sangwoo nods in agreement.

 

"Yes. It's our ancestors' victory date mark."

 

"It's been three centuries," Jongin supplies. "Minseok is next in line after your retirement, right?"

 

Sangwoo snorts and Jongin smiles secretly, knowing that he's got Sangwoo's side now. He has to work on Jiwoo, too. She looks overprotective over Kyungsoo even if she tries to not show it.

 

"As if my wife will agree if I pass my profession to Kyungsoo or Baekhyun."

 

Jongin has to agree to that. They round a corner to enter the lounge area and immediately smiles upon seeing Kyungsoo still in nightdress, peeking over Minseok's shoulder at the glass cases where each cutlass are inside.

 

"They're well made," Minseok muses upon noticing him. Kyungsoo barely take a glance at him, looking skittish that makes him want to smile wider if that's possible.

 

"They are," he replies. "The engravings are bold and not italic. The merchant said italic was never soldier Doh's fonts."

 

"That is true." Sangwoo says.

 

Kyungsoo pouts when he hears it. He knows their ancestors were soldiers and all about masculinity even on fonts. But obviously, him and Baekhyun were too much of a mother's sons when they were younger.

 

"I like italic." They're supposed to be whispered, but Jongin looked surprise.

 

"I mean, bold is better because it suits the cutlasses and it looks manlier but I just happen to like italic more!" He exclaims and more than willing to hide under wherever table and change his name to something common like Seohyun when Jongin speaks up.

 

"There's nothing wrong with liking italic font," Jongin says softly. "Fonts won't define what you are."

 

Kyungsoo bows down, not knowing what to say. Somehow, he knows Jongin meant more than that. So he looks up and offer a smile, about to say thank you when Sangwoo speaks.

 

"You should help send these gifts to the officials," Sangwoo says authoritatively, not meant to accept declination. "Jongin can help you."

 

Kyungsoo sputters, no one from their bourg should see Jongin and him together. He doesn't like talks and whispers from the neighborhood.

 

"But Father!" He wails exasperatedly.

 

"Jongin doesn't mind, does he?"

 

Kyungsoo wants nothing but to hate Jongin when the latter smiles, looking at his father with a gleeful expression.

 

"I would love to," Jongin says with a shrug. "I don't mind."

 

Sangwoo doesn't mind. Minseok looks like he doesn't really mind or he's just really quiet but not being a overprotective brother somehow.

 

Kyungsoo sighs in defeat.

 

"Okay. I'll change first."

 

 

 

 

 

It's inevitable. Kyungsoo knows it himself. He had thought of it even. He sometimes wonder if he can walk beside Jongin on a place that is not Bournharmth. He had thought if he can walk beside the lad at their neighborhood, if he can take the looks and envious stares he'll get. Yes, he had it in his mind in a while. But that doesn't mean he's ready for it. He's not even wishing for it happen.

 

So it is understandable when he walks stiffly, holding a box while Jongin's beside him, holding another one. They are going to the Kang's and then to the Park's, Chanyeol's relatives, to give them the commemorative keepsakes. He knows he looks funny with the way he's frowning, and how he tries hard to not notice the stares as they walk side by side on Doh's bourg.

 

It's not a news, people already heard of the chivalry between the two families. But it is a sight, first of all, to see Kyungsoo walking with the Kim callant. The oh so aloof and mysterious Kim callant. He hopes Jongin won't do anything to give these people a show.

 

And Kyungsoo should've known better.

 

"You're _avoiding_ me."

 

Kyungsoo shuts his eyes for a brief moment, wishing he can take a step front just to avoid being beside the Kim lad.

 

"Now, you're _ignoring_ me."

 

He huffs, hugs the box tighter and hopes he won't shatter the glass case of the cutlass or else he'll hurt himself because of the blade if not for the shattered glasses.

 

"I'm not."

 

Jongin huffs.

 

"And now, you're _talking_."

 

Kyungsoo turns around and deadpans at the other, and even more shocked to see Jongin giving him that look. That kind of look he saw from the first night they talked.

 

But there's something more. Because Jongin is obviously, painfully giving him an attitude. That would've make Kyungsoo happy knowing the lad is comfortable enough to be like this, but he's also not a fan of public closure of affection.

 

"What's your problem?" He hisses before turning around. And smiles when the old woman owner of a tavern near the library sends them a look.

 

"I don't have a problem. You have a problem."

 

Kyungsoo suppresses a groan. He appreciates the openness, but not the attitude.

 

They stops in front of a gate and Kyungsoo sighs when he sees Seulgi and Soojung talking just at the bench inside the Kang's gate. The two damsels avert their attention from each other to them when the guard greets them and open the gate for them. 

 

"Kyungsoo! I can't believe what I just experienced! I want nothing but to die!" 

 

Kyungsoo squints his eyes when Soojung rushes to him and about to give him a hug, but he's too fast to show the box he's holding. So Soojung opts to just pout and glare at nothing.

 

"I hope you're okay," he offers, and deems himself idiot when Soojung stares at him. That stare that saying you're a complete prat for even talking at the first place.

 

Soojung then looks at Jongin, and in split seconds, she's confused. Seulgi looks knowing for when she's not furrowing her brows unlike Soojung. The latter scoffs.

 

"I can't believe it's really happening.." the pretty damsel mutters to herself before composing her gait. She looks at the box and sends Kyungsoo a questioning look.

 

"What's that?"

 

Kyungsoo looks at the box on his hand, and to Soojung. And smiles brightly when he remembers something.

 

"It's the commemorative gift from ours to the officials. Your father's must have got his. I think Baekhyun sent it now."

 

Soojung nods and looks again at them, stares at him and then to Jongin repeatedly before she lets out another loud scoff. Kyungsoo frowns.

 

"I need to go," the lady says exasperatedly, and turns to Seulgi. "We can talk again tomorrow, I guess."

 

Kyungsoo watches his cousin go, and turns to Jongin who's already staring at him causing him to flush red.

 

"Is your father there?" He asks once he turns to Seulgi. The damsel beams and told them he's having a siesta, but she can wake him up for them.

 

Once again, Kyungsoo can't help but look around. The manse is really tall and slim but once inside, it's nothing but wide and cosy. Jongin seems unbothered, though. That makes Kyungsoo wonder how many manses have Jongin visited for him to deem the Kang's boring. Or simple.

 

"You can go wait here. I'll just wake him up. Do you want anything? We have grapes!" Seulgi beams once again after sending them to a room meant for the guests and Kyungsoo smiles as brightly.

 

"Grapes sounds nice but we still need to go to Park's," he answers. Seulgi's brows raises at that.

 

"Really?! I'm visiting Sooyoung so maybe I can walk with you both?" She asks hopefully, and sputters. "If I'm not intruding, that is! I know the lads just got back from trekking!"

 

Kyungsoo giggles at the damsel's panic.

 

"It's fine. You can go with us," he replies and looking at Jongin who looks comfortable now sitting on a single couch.

 

"Okay! I'll wake my father up now!" And then she goes. Kyungsoo sighs a smile when he watches the damsel. He used to like the girl. Until he figured he likes Jongin. And he was just fourteen by that time.

 

"You like her."

 

He whips his head aback, almost hurting his neck, and frowns when he sees Jongin staring at him with bored eyes.

 

"I _used_ to."

 

Jongin gawks, and a rather loud groan leaves his thick lips.

 

"I meant to tease you and for you to deny but now you made me unnecessarily jealous."

 

Kyungsoo doesn't know if he should laugh.

 

"It's your fault." He huffs.

 

"You owe me a date, then." Jongin demands.

 

"I'll think about it."

 

Jongin glares, and sighs.

 

"Are you mad that I was missing for days?" Jongin asks softly.

 

Kyungsoo looks at the other, and sighs again before taking a sit in front of Jongin.

 

"I'm not. But I must voice out that I feel pissed off you haven't tell me everything." He admits, looking down at the box in his lap. It somehow feel lighter because of the heaviness he feels in his chest.

 

It's not even a big thing, according to Jongin. But for Kyungsoo, it is. He wants nothing but to know everything. Why did Jongin even like him and what he meant when someone made him realized that Kyungsoo is apparently worth it.

 

But Jongin didn't tell him. Even after the mass at the tabernacle and even when Jongin sent him home that day of their first outing, the elder didn't say anything. And he feels sad about it.

 

He somehow feel like he should just be thankful that his feelings is reciprocated. Because, Jongin is not just any man, atleast for Kyungsoo. Because for Kyungsoo, Jongin is a perfect example of je ne sais quoi.

 

Jongin is aloof. Painfully obvious that he has too many flaws. He's arrogant sometimes. And he takes advantage of Kyungsoo liking him to gain what he wants from the younger, which is not a bad thing because Kyungsoo does like him and he does like it when the elder does something he doesn't quite expect.

 

Jongin takes advantage of his feelings, asking him on a date and visiting him without notice. Going as far as coming with him even if it will make him shy. But then again, he likes it. Very much so.

 

And knowing that Jongin is being fancied by lots of toffs, knowing Jongin chose him of all people, it's too much. And he feels extremely happy about it, even if he doesn't tell ayone.

 

He likes the elder very much, likes Jongin very much it feels like a dream overall and he needs assurance. He needs details why is he worth it.

 

His dilemma must be visible in his face because Jongin sighs and pokes the back of his left palm that is on his lap.

 

"We'll talk about it later."

 

Kyungsoo's about to protest, but then Seulgi's coming back with his father in tow. Kyungsoo deems it must be a sign that he should not push the talk anytime soon.

 

Because first, the commemorative gift.

 

"Good afternoon, Mr. Kang," Kyungsoo stands up and bows and Jongin follows. Kyungsoo waits for the elder to sit on the chair before handing him the box. Seulgi excuses herself, saying she's going to change or something.

 

The old Kang man opens the box and hums at the glass case, more so when the cutlass shines as the room's light reflects on the glass case.

 

The old man scoots the case closer to take a better look, and eyes widen in surprise.

 

"It has my name engraved," he exclaims before letting out a loud laugh. Kyungsoo flushes knowing the gift is being taken very well.

 

"My father wanted for it to be extra special since we won't be holding a gathering. He said the Doh's success as a soldier should be remembered the most with the best soldiers, too," Kyungsoo explains softly. The Kang man smiles.

 

"That is right," he agrees and turns tp them both. "But who made it?"

 

It's time for Kyungsoo to introduce the elder. So he does.

 

"The Kim's helped us look for a good swordsmith," Kyungsoo inform with a polite smile. Jongin offers a hand then for the old Kang man to shake. The latter's eyes widen at the realization.

 

"Oh? You are a relative of Duke?" The man asks. Jongin smiles.

 

"I'm Kim Jongin. One of the Duke's sons," the lad informs. Kang seems pleased to meet some high toff.

 

"Is that so? Are you perhaps looking for a damsel? My daughter would like to be one!" It's a shameless offer. Giving out your child to some random high name lad. But Kyungsoo can't blame the old Kang. Every parent would love to be Jongin's, or any Duke's sons, in-laws. Even if Kyungsoo feels a bit pissy over it.

 

But Jongin shakes his head no in a polite declination.

 

"I already have someone in my mind," Jongin declines politely. The old Kang nods his head then, glancing at Kyungsoo with a knowing smile. He reminds him of Seulgi.

 

"So I've heard." Kyungsop tries very hard to not flush at those  words bur he's not really good at it.

 

The old man stands up now. Kyungsoo and Jongin stand up too, shaking the old man's hand once again. "Thanks for sending this gift. It really is beautiful. It looks powerful just by looking at."

 

And that pleases Kyungsoo to no end.

 

When they go out of the manse, Seulgi's already waiting with a basket of sunflowers. She's in yellow dress and amber corset, and even if she's lacking at some fats on her chest, she still looks pretty.

 

The lady noticed them first and waves,  tiptoeing on her boots.

 

"Kyungsoo!"

 

Kyungsoo smiles and waves back, now that he's lacking of anything to carry. They stop in front of Seulgi who looks ready to go now with her attire and all.

 

"I heard that the Park's went to Escargogh this afternoon. Words had it that Jihoon got a admirer," Seulgi says with a shrug. "Soojung is a bit mad about it. She wants him to read her palm again but apparently once he sees his own self on someone's future then he'll stop being a soothsayer. That's what Sooyoung told me."

 

Kyungsoo frowns at the news. He's happy for Jihoon but at the same time he feels a bit sad knowing the one who saw him with Jongin the first time, the one who saw that there was hope between him and the Kim callant, will come to an end of his palm reading.

 

He's sad, almost a bit teary eyed, but if Jihoon is happy then he should be, too. He thinks Baekhyun should be the one worrying consider that Jihoon is Chanyeol's brother, but he can't help it upon thinking Jihoon's importance in his life.

 

Seulgi wave at them as they walk back to the Doh's manse, as she walks the opposite street, probably going to Bournharmth since the bourg is still on the hem of festival.

 

"Jihoon's probably happy," Kyungsoo muses to his own self, sighing when he remembers the younger boy talking to a tall and pale lad, and probably his lover now.

 

"I think so," Jongin replies after not talking for nearly half an hour. He's still carrying the box for the Park's. "And I should thank him because I made it _in time_."

 

Kyungsoo looks up at the other in confusion, and got even more confused when Jongin looks down at him with a raised chestnut brow.

 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" The taller asks.

 

"Why do you want to thank him?" He pesters the elder, getting annoyed when Jongin shrugs and walk ahead of him.

 

Kyungsoo's small and treated like a prince, but he's as stubborn as his white skin for he lunges forward to stop Jongin from entering their gate.

 

"Why do you want to talk to him?"

 

Seems like Kyungsoo won't stop that why Jongin nods and gesture at the gate.

 

"Let's put this one inside first," the Kim lad says, looking down at the keepsake box that's meant for the Park's.

 

Kyungsoo nods albeit hesitantly. But he wants to know now how come Jongin is even acquaintance with the soothsayer.

 

Kyungsoo didn't give the other a time to talk or even greeting his parents and Minseok as he drags Jongin to a unending hallways of the Doh manse. And just like the first time they talked, they ended up at the hallway that would lead to Kyungsoo's balcony.

 

Kyungsoo stops on his track, and Jongin stands in front of him. If someone would tell Kyungsoo that within three weeks, he'll be with the Kim callant like this in his manse then he would laugh at that person until his laughter die and he would probably say _no_ ; and then he would throw himself on his messy bed face flat and he'll probably cry for a week because it's too impossible to even get Jongin's attention.

 

But Kyungsoo shouldn't be really thinking about that, now that he has Jongin in front of him and looking ready to get interrogated.

 

Kyungsoo crosses his arms before he speaks.

 

"So, are you telling me now what you meant when you said someone made you realize I'm worth it?" He pesters, not snooping around the bush.

 

Jongin snorts and looks away briefly, and then turns to him with a timid smile.

 

"Well, before I say anything, I just want to tell you that even before your birthday celebrant, I already have my eyes on you." Jongin starts and puts his hands on his pockets.

 

And Kyungsoo shouldn't feel giddy over that. But his face and skin never lie. He almost whine when Jongin smirks and pokes his left cheek.

 

"You're blushing," Jongin teases, finger pressing lightly on his cheek. Kyungsoo swats the hand away. He always does swat the lad's hand away.

 Jongin is kind of clingy, he suppose.

 

"That's not what we're talking about!" He wails dramatically. "I'm asking you why did you even court me!"

 

He looks at the taller and he must be frowning now because Jongin suddenly looks close to being serious. The latter purses his lips, eyes boring onto Kyungsoo and he feels like drowning all of a sudden.

 

"I needed a push," Jongin said. "I don't really intend to court you. Not yet, I mean. But then I kissed you and I feel like that should be start. And I was already planning it all out. We kissed, I would tease you and then we'll be together, I guess. Sorry if I sound horrible. I have never thought chivalry before."

 

Kyungsoo chews on his lower lip. He wants to be sad, but maybe Jongin has more to say. So he tells him to proceed.

 

"And we were going home that night, I was already thinking or writing a letter for you to attend my own coming of age gathering. But then I bumped onto Chanyeol and his _brother_."

 

At the mention of Jihoon, Kyungsoo's breath hitched. He feels his pulse quickening but he holds it himself. Jongin needs to be heard.

 

"He asked me if I want my palm to be read. And I got nothing to lose. And then he touched my palm. Then he told me that the person I'll be committed romantically will wear lavander on my gathering."

 

And Jongin halts in his speech upon seeing Kyungsoo's reaction. The elder doesn't know what to think. When Kyungsoo says nothing he proceeds.

 

"I asked him how am I going to figure that out and he told me I'll just _knew_ it.." and Jongin suddenly smiles. A smile that Kyungsoo have never seen before in Jongin's lips.

 

"I immediately thought of you. I don't know why. But then, I wanted it to be you. So I wrote a letter and requested for you to wear aquamarine _on purpose._ " Jongin then chuckles, sounding a bit nervous now.

 

"It was a _gamble_. And I know lots of people would wear lavander but all I think about is to focus on you. To wait in my own lavander suit, and what are you going to wear then. And when I saw you, with that lavander attire I almost laugh at the irony of it all. That moment, I supposed magic is maybe _real_.."

 

Kyungsoo stares, still not able to form any word. And the stare that Jongin is giving is too much. All are too much to handle. His heart is beating faster than normal. He also feels like crying too.

 

"Oh dear heaven.." Kyungsoo whispers out, his head bow down. _Finally_ uttering a words. Jongin chuckles at the words and takes a step closer.

 

And oh so carefully, he takes Kyungsoo's trembling hands in his.

 

"Don't you think it's fated? Because I feel like it is.." he declares a bit softly, a bit careful and scared.

 

Kyungsoo whines softly then, and he hears sniffles causing him to worry but deems that Kyungsoo's just overwhelmed, making him chuckle. He takes a step, thinking that all of these are too much for Kyungsoo to take. He waits for the sniffles to halt, watching the smaller fondly.

 

"I need a cake." Kyungsoo says after a moment. The shorter then glares at him, his eyes aren't that red but his nose is.

 

Jongin chuckles as he follows Kyungsoo downstairs. At least he didn't broke Kyungsoo's sanity.

**Author's Note:**

> Subscriptions, kudos, and comments are highly appreciated! :)


End file.
